Survivor Marble
by TJBambi93
Summary: 16 players will be stranded in the Marble Zone in order to win 1 million dollars. Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 players to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for language and sexual references. The winner has been crowned!
1. Episode 1 He's A Midget

There was a train chuffing down the track. Jeff Probst hung his head out the window of one of the coaches.

"Welcome to the Ruins of the Marble Zone! I've been on this train for nearly 5 hours. Why is this such the occasion? Because we're coming here to play the ultimate game of Survivor."

"_People have told me, 'Enoch, this is so you. You gotta do this!'. So, yeah, I'm here to try my best, and win a million dollars." - Enoch_

"_I may be old, but I can be a mother if I have to. Maybe even step into a grandmother role. (chuckles)" - Diane_

"_I'm not really a fan of Survivor, I'm just here to make friends, and just earn the cash prize. With it, I can buy new DLC on Halo Reach!" - Kyle_

"_Why is a city girl model like myself out here? Not only to find a guy to treat me well, but to get far and prove myself." - Angela_

"But we're about to stop at a local station, to start our first twist! It'll be a battle! 39 days, 16 players, 1 Survivor!"

– – – – –

All 16 survivors entered the station.

"Welcome, to Survivor Marble Zone."

Everyone cheered.

"Ryne, how do you feel about everyone?" asked Jeff.

Ryne chuckled.

"Their all taller then me, that's for sure!" replied Ryne.

"_Since I was born, I was diagnosed with dwarfism. That means I'm short, like this. But they better not underestimate me." - Ryne_

"Robert, how do you think about everyone?" asked Jeff.

"We seem to have a lot of people who look like they might be tough competitors." replied Robert.

"Blanca, do you feel like you need a leader for your tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Well, when we get one, sure." replied Blanca.

"With that said; there are 2 leadership necklaces hidden in the train station. One green, one black. If you find one, and you take it with you back to me, you'll be a leader."

Everyone got hyped.

"You can go whenever you like."

All 16 ran off in different directions.

Angela, Ashton, and Erik searched the drawers.

"It's gotta be somewhere!" complained Erik.

"_I want this necklace SO BAD! No one is a qualified leader like myself. That's for sure." - Erik_

"Yo, dude," asked Ashton to Erik, "Wanna work together to find these stupid necklaces?"

Erik nodded quickly, "Yeah! Let's go!"

Both men split off, leaving Angela behind.

"Yo! Wait for me!" called Angela.

"_I don't even know this guy, Erik, but I need someone to accompany me to my necklace." - Ashton_

Diane and Kyle were searching under and above each side table.

"Man, this is tough!" complained Kyle.

Diane nodded, "Well, it's not here."

"Keep searching!" encouraged Kyle.

Just then, Karrington came careening towards them, shoving Kyle to the ground.

"Ouch!" yelled Kyle.

"Hey! Be careful!" yelled Jeff.

"Sorry!" said Karrington uncaringly.

"_I want that necklace dammit! Where is it!" - Karrington_

"_Karrington did not have to shove me to the ground like a ragdoll. He'll pay for that..." - Kyle_

Somewhere else, Jett and Jacob were searching in a closet.

"This is the only spot I haven't checked yet." noted Jett to no one in particular.

"I haven't either." noted Jacob.

Jett turned around, and looked at Jacob weirdly, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." smiled Jacob.

Jett was amazed.

Whilst their talking, Blanca was searching in the closet.

"_I saw those two guys not searching in the closet, when I saw the green necklace! They weren't thinking!" - Blanca_

Blanca snatched the necklace and ran off back to Jeff.

Meanwhile, Shohn was walking behind the station, and he saw a large boulder.

"Hmm..." thought Shohn. He pressed his back against the boulder, and attempted to push it.

"_Damn. That there boulder was large, maybe too large for me. Luckily, though, two more people came by to help." - Shohn_

Robert and Rebecca were helping Shohn push the boulder to reveal a secret passage.

"Wow! Shohn, you found something!" admired Rebecca.

"Yes, well, it was all thanks to you too." smiled Shohn.

Both Robert and Rebecca thanked Shohn for the compliment.

Shohn left to his own devices, considering the passage was just for show.

Rebecca found something sparkling.

"Ooh!" she said.

She grabbed it, and it was the black necklace.

"_Omigod. I found a leadership necklace!" - Rebecca_

Rebecca ran back to Jeff, and with that,

"THE SEARCH IS OVER! BLANCA AND REBECCA FOUND THE NECKLACES!"

Everyone soon arrived back at the front of the station.

"Alright, Blanca, Rebecca, you both now have the leadership necklaces. You must now pick your tribes. Blanca will choose first, and then Rebecca, and so forth."

After picking, Blanca picked: Ashton, Robert, Erik, Ryne, Mime, Enoch, and Kyle.

Rebecca picked: Jett, Diane, Shohn, Karrington, Jacob, Patrick, and Angela.

Jeff tossed green buffs to Blanca's tribe.

"Your tribe is Corr, and you'll wear green."

Jeff tossed black buffs to Rebecca's tribe.

"Your tribe is Tomqi, you'll wear black."

Everyone placed their buffs on.

"Now, before you leave, Blanca, Rebecca. You have a choice. If you want to keep the necklace, you may. Or, you can hand it off to another player of your tribe. Would you like to?"

Both girls nodded quickly.

"Alright then, without telling me, hand it off to someone."

Blanca handed it off to Enoch, and Rebecca handed it off to Shohn.

"Alright Enoch, Shohn, come on up."

Both guys went up in front.

"Here's what the necklace does for you; it gives you control over who does what in challenges, and with these necklaces, you are safe until the merge."

Everyone was surprised.

"_Oh my god, I knew right then I screwed up. But I didn't want to lead either..." - Blanca_

"_That's a bunch of horse#$%#, their safe, and I'm not! Man, I'm gonna have to work hard in order to stick it out!" - Ashton_

"_Doesn't matter if their safe or not, they won't win. Leaders generally do not last long in this game. If they do, it's because their a part of a strong alliance." - Jacob_

Jeff handed off maps to both Enoch and Shohn.

"Here are your maps, lead your tribe, and have a fun 39 days."

**Corr: Ashton, Blanca, Enoch, Erik, Kyle, Mime, Robert, and Ryne**

**Tomqi: Angela, Diane, Jacob, Jett, Karrington, Patrick, Rebecca, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Corr Day 1

All 8 members of Corr entered camp.

"Well," started Enoch, "I'm happy to be your leader, and I hope I come of great value!"

"I'm sure you will!" smiled Blanca.

"_I gave the necklace to Enoch for a reason. Not only is he a lot stronger then me, but I want to gain part of his trust." - Blanca_

Ashton, Erik, and Enoch set out into the woods, trying to find wood.

"Man, sucks we're not on a beach." chuckled Erik.

Ashton nodded, "But hey, at least we're living within the ruins of the Marble Zone."

"_Who cares about the beach? We're living in the ruins of old society. Isn't that much more exotic?" - Ashton_

Enoch saw a bunch of wood stacked off in the corner.

"There! I see wood!" called Enoch.

Erik and Ashton ran over to where he was, and helped him carry it.

"Thanks home boys." thanked Enoch.

"_I wish I was leader, I wouldn't do anything at all, and just tell people what to do. I mean, what are they gonna do about it?" - Erik_

Meanwhile, Kyle and Blanca were taking a walk.

"Nice scenery." noted Kyle.

Blanca nodded, "Indeed so."

Up ahead, they saw Mime struggling with a log.

Mime saw them, and waved his arms in distress.

Kyle and Blanca ran over.

"What is it?" asked Blanca, worriedly.

Mime gestured at the log, and motioned a carrying motion with his hands.

"You need help?" asked Kyle.

Mime nodded.

Kyle smiled and helped him with the wood.

"I'll handle it for you." noted Kyle, as he picked up the log, and dragged it to camp.

"_Mime is so cute, but I just wish that he would speak more often, and stop acting like a mime 24/7." - Blanca_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 1

All 8 members of Tomqi gathered around, as Karrington led his tribe in a chant.

"No matter what, we're gonna kick some Corr ASS!" yelled Karrington.

"1, 2, 3, TOMQI!" they all chanted.

"_Karrington led us in some sort of chant, which was nice, considering that we're gonna be stuck together for the next many days." - Shohn_

Patrick, Rebecca, and Angela were walking behind the ruins.

"I trust you two girls," noted Patrick, "And my first targets will be the strong guys."

Angela was worried, "But dude, you gotta realize we can't vote Shohn out."

"Yeah," smirked Patrick, "But not Karrington."

"_My strategy is to eliminate the strong guys from the game, and then with that done, I'll be the strongest left in the game. Karrington is my only threat on this tribe, so he's gonna be the first from this tribe to go." - Patrick _

Rebecca sighed, "But I don't want him to go! We're just gonna suck, and besides, after he's gone who's next?"

Patrick shrugged, "Pretty much anyone who questions me."

"_Patrick is not thinking straight. He wants to eliminate the strong guys, and make us weaker. That's not playing smart." - Rebecca_

Meanwhile, Jacob and Jett were talking.

"I still can't believe your sixteen years old." said an amazed Jett.

Jacob nodded.

"_I may lie a lot, but my age is the truth. I am honestly the youngest person to ever play Survivor. I just hope they don't underestimate me." - Jacob_

"Say," noted Jacob, "Did you know I lived in North Carolina?"

Jett shook his head.

"Well, it snowed really bad one night, and I was snowed in for 2 weeks!" said Jacob.

Jett was amazed, "Are you $#%%ing me?"

"_Jacob is quite the character, man. But he's got a lot of balls too. He may only be sixteen years old, but that makes him a huge target." - Jett_

– – – – –

Corr Day 2

Ryne was trying to start fire with 2 sticks, and failing.

"Agh! Man, this is so difficult." complained Ryne.

Kyle, nearby, was watching.

"_Ryne is a midget. I'm sorry, he's a midget. Nothing personal, but he's a midget. I hope he isn't a liability." - Kyle_

"Need help there?" asked Kyle.

Ryne pushed back away from the fire, "Go crazy."

Kyle took the sticks, and collected one extra stick from the ground.

"Watch." instructed Kyle.

Kyle stabbed the one stick into the pit, and rub the two other sticks against it as fast as possible.

Soon, a fire ignited from the pit.

"Holy %#%#!" said Ryne.

Kyle nodded, and walked off.

"That's what it was made for." chuckled Kyle.

"_Kyle tinked with the fire, and actually made it. Wait...tinked...tink...Tinker...you know what, I'm calling Kyle 'Tinker' from now on. What a great nick name, for such a dorky kid!" - Ryne_

Meanwhile, Robert, Ashton, and Erik were talking.

"I don't like this tribe," noted Ashton, "We have this dorky kid, and a mime who blatantly refuses to speak."

Erik nodded, "What can we do, we'll most likely be winning this challenge, anyway."

"_Kyle and Mime, in my opinion, should be the first two members to go. Their both weak, and not worth keeping for my game." - Ashton_

Robert spoke up, "What are we going to do with Enoch?"

Erik shrugged, "I don't know. He's safe, so there's not much we can do."

"We could try to trick him into giving up the necklace to one of us." noted Robert.

"_While I'm not quite sure if Enoch can give up the leadership necklace, I think it's worth a shot. If he can give it up, we need to get it to Ashton or Erik. I honestly think their worth being leaders in my opinion." - Robert_

Ashton smirked, "That, my friend, might just work."

"_Me and Erik have to align with Enoch, and get him comfortable enough to give up being leader. After that, we'll blindside him! Hey, being leader will kill you in this game." - Ashton_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 2

Diane, Shohn, and Rebecca were sitting around the shelter.

"You kids sleep well last night?" asked Diane.

Shohn nodded, "Kind of. Damn shelter wasn't big enough for some people though."

"_We didn't build a good enough shelter. As a result, Patrick and Jacob had to sleep outside last night. I know their pissed at me." - Shohn_

"They'll get over it though," giggled Rebecca, "We just need to make some fixes."

Shohn nodded, "I'll tell Karrington later that he'll need to fix the shelter. But now, it's way too early to do anything."

"_Shohn, in my opinion, is a good leader. I'm glad Rebecca chose him to lead Tomqi. I also think I can trust the two of them." - Diane_

Meanwhile, Patrick and Karrington talking behind the ruins.

"Man, this spot feels warm and cozy!" commented Karrington for absolutely no reason at all.

Patrick changed the subject, "I think that you should be watching your back."

"Why?" asked Karrington.

Patrick picked up a rock, and began scratching the ruins with it, "Just cause I heard your name pop up yesterday."

"Who'd be thinking about the game now?" wondered Karrington.

Patrick shrugged, "Boy, Shohn told me that, as did Angela. You'd better watch your back."

"_Patrick was scaring me. He told me that my name was brought up by both Shohn and Angela. Should I trust Patrick? Yes, because I have no one else to trust!" - Karrington_

Patrick smirked.

"_I made that up, so that Karrington would get on Shohn's nerves, and maybe Angela's. The more people I have against Karrington, the better." - Patrick_

Karrington confronted Shohn.

"Did you bring up my name for elimination?" asked Karrington, paranoid.

Shohn shook his head, "Nah man. I haven't really thought about the game much. Who told you that?"

"Patrick."

Shohn nodded, suspicious.

"_I don't know where Patrick got that from, but I am not going against Karrington. I think the dude is strong, and we need him to beat Corr." - Shohn_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Leaders, you will pick 5 people to push a large, heavy cart, from start to finish. Along the way, you must light 5 different torches along the way. First tribe to reach the finish, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed the idol, which was basically a small silver Barack Obama statue.

Corr

Pushing the crate: Ashton, Erik, Enoch, Ryne, and Blanca.

Lighting the torches: Blanca

Tomqi: Shohn, Karrington, Patrick, Angela, and Jett.

Lighting the torches: Angela

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Corr and Tomqi raced out evenly, but Corr pushed ahead, when Ryne, slowing down, jumped on top of the cart, giving Corr more of an advantage.

Corr lighted their first torch, with Tomqi a tad behind. But Shohn and Karrington got a huge amount of energy, and literally shoved their cart far. Angela was lucky enough to light torch.

With Tomqi catching up to Corr, Corr tried to get away from them. But Tomqi once again fell short, when Corr took their long lead again.

With Corr having lit 2 torches, Tomqi looked dead. But Karrington wasn't done yet. With one large push, he once again pushed the cart forward again. Angela, again, was lucky to light the torch.

But no matter what, Corr would always have the lead over Tomqi. Blanca continued forth, lighting the third torch for Corr.

But then, Corr got stuck in the mud. Enoch and Ashton tried to push it out, but it was useless. Tomqi pushed forward, lighting their third torch.

Soon, Tomqi was back up with Corr, actually passing them! Angela lit the fourth torch for Tomqi.

Erik was cleaning off the wheels of the cart quickly, and before anything could happen, Corr was back in it! Blanca quickly lit the fourth torch for Corr.

It was neck and neck...until...

…

…

…

…

…

"CORR WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Corr hugged and cheered.

"Epic, yet close comeback Corr. Tonight, and for 3 more days, you don't have to go to tribal council! But, for Tomqi, one of you will be the first person voted out of the tribe. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 3

Shohn was disappointed about the loss.

"_We lost the challenge. It sucks when you thought you had a good tribe, to realize we're just not good enough. Hopefully, tonight, we'll change all that." - Shohn_

Shohn, Rebecca, and Diane were all talking in the shelter.

"I trust the three of us," noted Shohn, "As long as we stick together, we can go far."

Diane nodded, "You have my word, Shohn."

"Me too!" smiled Rebecca.

"Tonight, I think Patrick should go first," noted Shohn, "He's trying to get Karrington out. I can feel it."

"_Karrington is paranoid that he's going home tonight, but he's not. Patrick is. He's spouting paranoia in his tiny head, and it needs to stop." - Shohn_

"That's okay with me." noted Diane.

"Me too." nodded Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Patrick was speaking with Angela.

"It's gotta be Karrington tonight." noted Patrick.

Angela sighed, "Dude! Snap out of it! Karrington is carrying this tribe right now! Literally!"

"I don't care," snorted Patrick, "It's my turn now."

"_It's official. Patrick's lost it. I mean, what is the guy smoking?" - Angela_

After Patrick left, Rebecca went to speak with Angela.

"What's up chick?" asked Angela.

"I'm voting Patrick tonight, sorry if your not going to, though..." sighed Rebecca.

"Oh no, I'm fine with it." chuckled Angela, "He's getting on my #$%#ing nerves."

"_I'm glad that other people feel the same about Patrick. My god. I'm so glad he's leaving tonight." - Angela_

– – – – –

The Corr tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"So let's talk about the first 3 days. Jett, how did your tribe fare at camp?" asked Jeff.

"We have a lot of colorful personalities, but I think some are just a wee bit too fishy to me." replied Jett.

"Angela, does anything seem too fishy to you?" asked Jeff.

"I agree with Jett. There are definitely some people who are just way too threatening at this point." replied Angela.

"Karrington, are you worried?" asked Jeff.

"I did at first, but after some conversations back at camp, I feel safe now." replied Karrington.

"Rebecca, how do you think the vote will play out?" asked Jeff.

"It'll probably be a blindside to the person leaving, but to everyone else, not so much." replied Rebecca.

"Ok, before we vote. Shohn, you are the leader of this tribe. If you wish, you may give up being leader, and give it to someone else. You want to?"

"No thank you. I'll keep it." replied Shohn.

"Alright, you may not vote for Shohn. Time to vote, Angela, your up."

– – –

Karrington's Vote: You can't be trusted. (Patrick)

Patrick's Vote: I know I'm going home tonight, after some words said tonight. I hope this message gets across and sends you out next. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Patrick.

…

Patrick. 2 votes Patrick.

…

Patrick. 3 votes Patrick. (He nodded.)

…

…

Jacob. 1 vote Jacob. (Jacob was slightly surprised.)

…

…

Patrick. That's 4 votes Patrick.

First person voted out of Survivor Marble, Patrick. 5 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Patrick got up, "Well. You saw my vote. He's gotta be the next to go! I mean it!"

"Patrick, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Patrick left without a word.

"With the loss of Patrick, you now gain the power to make fire. Take this flint, make fire, and eat your rice. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Jacob – Patrick

Patrick – Rebecca, Angela, Jacob, Diane, Shohn, Karrington, and Jett


	2. Episode 2 My Alliance's Secret

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_16 Americans began the journey of a lifetime into the ruins of the Marble Zone. Immediately upon arrival, they began searching for the two leader necklaces. _

_Blanca and Rebecca found both necklaces. Blanca chose the Corr tribe, and Rebecca got the Tomqi tribe. But both girls gave up the necklaces off to more accomplished members; Enoch of Corr, and Shohn of Tomqi._

_At Corr, the tribe got straight to work on the shelter, and everything planned out well. But Ashton and Erik were both resentful of Enoch's leadership, and wanted it for themselves._

_At Tomqi, the story was different. The shelter was never finished, but Patrick was finished with his own strategy. He wanted the stronger guys to go, for instance, Karrington. Meanwhile, Shohn formed an alliance with Rebecca and Diane._

_In a tight race, Corr defeated Tomqi in the immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Karrington was paranoid about going home. However Shohn made it clear to him, and nearly everyone else that Patrick needed to go._

_At tribal council, Patrick knew he was going home, and threw his vote out on Jacob, trying to get the tribe to vote him out next. All 7 players voted Patrick out. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Corr: Ashton, Blanca, Enoch, Erik, Kyle, Mime, Robert, and Ryne**

**Tomqi: Angela, Diane, Jacob, Jett, Karrington, Rebecca, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 4

Angela felt much better after the vote.

"I'm glad that doofus is gone," smiled Angela, "He couldn't be trusted."

With her was Shohn, and they were also alone on the beach.

"Yeah, I agree," noted Shohn, "I think it will be better if you stick on my side for now."

"_Shohn offered me a spot in his alliance, and I accepted. Why? Since he's the leader, and usually the leader has the power." - Angela_

"Dude, I'm all game for it." smiled Angela.

Shohn smiled back, "That's good."

"_Right now, my alliance is Diane, Rebecca, and Angela. We have the numbers 4-2. Karrington is on our side, since I trust him. So next to go are Jett and Jacob, unfortunately." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, Jett and Jacob were talking in the shelter.

"Dude," noted Jacob, "If we lose the challenge, I'm next. Patrick voted that way for a reason!"

Jett shrugged, "Patrick was an outsider. That might've been a way to scare you."

"_Last night, my name came up by Patrick. He clearly was coming after me, and I'm afraid that if we lose the next challenge, I'm gonna be next. I've got to prove myself, and show that I'm not just another quirky sixteen year old." - Jacob_

"We just gotta win challenges, man." noted Jacob.

Jett nodded.

– – – – –

Corr Day 4

Ashton and Erik were tending to fire, while everyone else was fishing.

"You got a plan?" asked Erik.

Ashton nodded, "You bet I do. You, me, and 2 other people minus Enoch need to align."

"_My main game plan is to get Enoch to give up the leadership, and hand it off to me or Erik. Preferably me, but whatever." - Ashton_

"I wouldn't trust Blanca," note Erik, "She's the one who gave it off to Enoch."

Ashton nodded, "We could try Mime or Robert."

"Ryne?" offered Erik.

Ashton thought about it, "I like the little bugger, so probably."

"_Me and Ashton were throwing out names to align with. In the end, we chose Ryne and...well, in my opinion, a mistake; Blanca." - Erik_

Ashton left Erik, and went to speak with Blanca and Ryne, who were cleaning fish.

"I trust you two," noted Ashton, "And uh, I want to hope you feel the same."

Ryne nodded, "I trust you bro."

Blanca nodded as well, "Me too."

"Great," noted Ashton, "The alliance is us and Erik. As long as we stick together, I'm sure there's no way we can be split up."

"Maybe Enoch should be in with us," thought Blanca, "I don't trust Erik a bit."

Ashton chuckled, "That's the game, babe."

"_I seriously do not trust either Ashton or Erik right now. But, I have no choice to accept the fact that I'm with them." - Blanca_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Corr tribe entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Tomqi tribe, Patrick voted out last tribal council."

No one really cared or minded.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Leaders, you will pick 4 people to escort a very heavy pole, containing your flag at the top. You must cross obstacles and move the pole up and over things. First tribe to escort the pole from here to the end, wins reward."

Jeff revealed blankets and pillows.

"You'll be warm and cozy with this reward. Let's get started."

Tomqi

Carrying the pole: Shohn, Karrington, Angela, and Jacob

Corr

Carrying the pole: Ashton, Erik, Enoch, and Robert

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Corr and Tomqi, once again, started off evened up. Both tribes confronted their obstacles easily and without trouble.

However, then came a part where you had to drag the pole through water. Corr sped up when Ashton and Enoch, Corr's best swimmers, took advantage and took the pole by themselves, giving Robert and Erik a break. Tomqi couldn't catch up.

It was soon a footrace to the finish line, but with Corr's swimming advantage, it seemed over.

"CORR WINS REWARD!"

All of Corr hugged and cheered.

"Good job Corr! Once again, you dominated in the challenge. You can head back to camp with this nice reward. As for Tomqi, I have nothing for you. You may head back to camp. See you later."

– – – – –

Corr Day 5

Everyone was up except Kyle, Mime, and Blanca.

Kyle soon woke up and yawned, "Mmmm. That was nice last night, huh guys?"

Mime and Blanca nodded as they woke up too.

"_I need to win the million dollars, and I have to play this stupid game, so might as well start." - Kyle_

"Would you guys enjoy making an alliance with me?" offered Kyle.

Mime smiled and nodded quickly. Blanca remained silent.

"Blanca?" said Kyle after no response.

"Oh," noted Blanca, "Sure Tinker. I'm game."

"_Tinker offered me into his alliance, and now I feel in the middle. I'm in alliances with people I can't trust. The only one I trust is Enoch." - Blanca_

Blanca left to go collect water, but someone beat her to the punch, Erik.

"Hello Erik," smiled Blanca, "You getting water?"

Erik nodded, "I am indeed."

"_I'm glad Blanca showed up. I need to make something very, very, clear to her. For me to trust Blanca with my alliance's secret is HUGE. If she spoils it, it'll never come to effect." - Erik_

"Say Blanca," asked Erik, "I need to tell you something."

"Sure!" smiled Blanca.

"I hope you know that you, me, Ashton, and Ryne are in an alliance." noted Erik sternly.

Blanca nodded, "I do."

"Good," noted Erik, "You see, our plan is to get Enoch to step down as leader, and give it to someone else a lot stronger then him."

"Why?" asked Blanca.

"I'm just afraid that he'll be a weak link in physical challenges," reminded Erik, "And if we had me or Ashton as leader, then I think our tribe might be stronger."

"_Erik told me that our alliance's plan is to get Enoch to give up leadership, and let Ashton or Erik lead. I think it's just a lousy move." - Blanca_

Blanca left, unsure.

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 5

Jacob, Rebecca, and Angela were talking.

"I hope you girls are gonna follow Patrick's wishes," hoped Jacob.

Angela shrugged, "Boy, I have no idea. I think Patrick was just being a jackass, to be honest."

"I hope so." sighed Jacob.

"_Right now, it's in my interest to side with the girls other then Jett. Jett is a loose entity, and he'll probably go home soon. So, why stop there? I'm gonna jump over to the girls!" - Jacob_

"I'm not entirely sure who's going next," noted Rebecca.

"I think it should be either Jett or Diane," offered Jacob, "Jett is on the outside, and no one knows what he's thinking, and Diane because she's the oldest."

"_Out of the two he mentioned, I much rather see Jett go over Diane. Sure Diane may be weak, but she reminds me a lot of my grandmother." - Rebecca_

"I agree with you on Jett," noted Angela, "If you want, we can see to it that he goes next."

Jacob nodded, "That'd be nice."

"_I may have thrown Jett under the bus, but hey, you gotta do what you have to do in order to get far." - Jacob_

Meanwhile, Shohn and Diane were talking in the shelter.

"Any idea between Jett or Jacob?" asked Shohn.

Diane shrugged, "It's a tough vote to me. I like both kids. I think they work hard, and they both deserve to be here."

Shohn nodded.

"_Between Jacob and Jett, I would like to put Jett's name down. Sure, he may be one of my homeboys, but, it's a game about numbers, and he doesn't have them." - Shohn_

"I was thinking Jett," noted Shohn, "But that might change depending on the day."

Diane nodded, "Just let me know when you make a decision."

Shohn smiled.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Corr."

Kyle handed it back.

"Today, we'll be drinking lava smoothies. But, they aren't made from lava. Instead, they are made up of dead animal's blood and juices. It's a delicacy out here in the Marble Zone, due to the many volcanoes and what not. First tribe to score 4 points, wins immunity. No tribal council. By the way, Enoch you have to sit out a member from your tribe."

"I'll sit out Mime." called Enoch.

"Mime is sitting out. Determine your order, and we'll begin."

"First up! Robert and Diane! Get ready, drink!"

Both of them struggled a tad, but Diane fought through it, and finished it first.

"Diane scores for Tomqi! We are at 1-0!"

"Next up! Enoch and Angela! Get ready, drink!"

Enoch took the whole glass, and chugged it. Angela couldn't keep it down long enough.

"Enoch scores for Corr! We are tied 1-1!"

"Next up! Ashton and Jacob! Get ready, drink!"

Ashton smirked at his opponent, and drank it quickly. But Jacob wasn't irked, he instead, like Enoch, chugged it down quickly before Ashton.

"Jacob scores for Tomqi! We are at 2-1!"

"Next up! Blanca taking on Shohn! Get ready, drink!"

Blanca choked on her drink, while Shohn took it down like a man.

"Shohn scores for Tomqi! We are at 3-1!"

"Next up! Kyle vs. Karrington. If Karrington wins, Tomqi walks away with immunity. Get ready, drink!"

Karrington got a tad too cocky for his own good. He thought Kyle would struggle, but he didn't. Kyle took it very well, and beat Karrington.

"Kyle keeps Corr alive! We are at 3-2!"

"Next up! Ryne taking on Rebecca. Once again, Rebecca can win it for Tomqi. Get ready, drink!"

Both of them slightly struggled at the beginning, but got the hang of the taste. But both of them showed their empty mouths at the same time.

"Woah! Close call! Both score points. Which means, TOMQI WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tomqi hugged and cheered.

"Good job on your first immunity win Tomqi! No tribal council. As for Corr, you have to vote off your first member. We'll find out tonight who it'll be. See you then."

– – – – –

Corr Day 6

Blanca and Enoch were talking.

"_Since we lost the challenge, I'm sure that Ashton and Erik are gonna try to get Enoch to give up the leader role. But, I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen." - Blanca_

"So, whats up?" wondered Enoch.

"You know Ashton and Erik?" began Blanca, "Well, they want to make you give up immunity, and vote you off."

Enoch rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, they ain't getting it."

"_Blanca is a good ally for me. She told me that two people are trying to get me out. Well, their gonna have to wait until merge to get me out." - Enoch_

Meanwhile, Ashton, Ryne, and Erik were talking.

"So, are you gonna work Enoch?" asked Ryne to Ashton.

Ashton nodded, "I'll try."

"_So apparently, we're gonna try to vote off Enoch. I'm fine with it, as long as I stick around 3 more days." - Ryne_

"What if it fails?" wondered Ryne.

"Then we're voting Tinker," noted Ashton, "He's totally useless to us."

"_If Enoch doesn't give up and keeps the leadership to himself, then we go to Plan B; Tinker. He's annoying, useless, and extendable." - Ashton_

In the shelter, Kyle was talking to Mime.

"Tonight," noted Kyle, "We're gonna vote Ryne out. He's too big of a sympathy vote getter."

Mime nodded.

"_Ryne is a midget, and was born that way, from what I know. If he goes home tonight, everyone's chances of winning will increase in a huge way." - Kyle_

Blanca soon joined them.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

Kyle nodded, "I thought about Ryne. He's a person who could win the sympathy vote from the jury."

"Yeah," nodded Blanca, "That'll work."

She left. Both Kyle and Mime thought nothing of it.

"_I'm not voting Ryne out tonight. I'm voting Tinker out. I don't trust him at all." - Blanca_

Meanwhile, before tribal council, Ashton and Enoch were talking.

"Do you really think that the leadership is worth it?" asked Ashton, "I think me or Erik should lead, just so we could be strong."

Enoch scoffed, "Ashton, don't even try."

"Huh?" wondered Ashton.

"Blanca told me your plan," sneered Enoch, "I'm not giving up the necklace and then get voted out."

Ashton left, annoyed.

"…_.You...dirty...stuck-up...sadistic...word that I can't say on, uh, television. Ugh! Blanca, I can't believe you did that! I'm almost close to voting her out tonight! We'll see." - Ashton_

– – – – –

The Corr tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch, grab the torch, dip it in, and get fire. This is your life at tribal council. If that fire goes out, you go home."

Everyone took a seat.

"This is the first time that the Corr tribe has gone to tribal council. Blanca, do you ever regret giving up the necklace to Enoch?" asked Jeff.

"A tad. I mean, I hardly trust anyone else here, but him. So, I honestly hope that doesn't hurt me." replied Blanca.

Ashton and Erik got suspicious.

"Ryne, do you think your size will hurt you in this game?" asked Jeff.

"Physically kind of, but game-wise? Definitely. Some people may see me as a sympathy vote getter, but I doubt it. I think you can still beat me if you outplayed everyone better." replied Ryne.

"Enoch, how are you voting." asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out someone I cannot trust." replied Enoch.

"Ashton, are you worried." asked Jeff.

"I wasn't until before we left for tribal council. Now, I really feel like I'm in trouble." replied Ashton.

"Ok, before we vote. Enoch, you are the leader of this tribe. If you wish, you may give up being leader, and give it to someone else. You want to?" offered Jeff.

"Nope. This necklace is staying with me!" smiled Enoch.

"Alright, you may not vote for Enoch. Time to vote, Ashton, your up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: Sorry Tinker, this should be for Blanca, but I think she's more likely to stick with me then you will. (Kyle)

Blanca's Vote: Sorry! (?)

Kyle's Vote: You are right in your own words. But, I think you'll beat anyone up at the Final 2 or 3, even if you don't do anything. (Ryne)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Tinker. Kyle right? (Kyle nodded.)

…

Ryne. One vote Ryne, one vote Tinker.

…

Tinker. Two votes Tinker, one vote Ryne.

…

Ryne. Tied two votes Ryne, two votes Tinker.

…

…

Tinker. Three votes Tinker, two votes Ryne.

…

Tinker. That's four votes Tinker. (Kyle rolled his eyes.)

Second person voted out of Survivor Marble, Tinker. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kyle was slightly annoyed, but grew over it as he smiled as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Kyle, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kyle left without another word.

"You guys voted out a weak link in the game, and perhaps that'll be helpful in the future. Grab your torches and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

Kyle – Blanca, Ryne, Enoch, Erik, Ashton, and Robert

Ryne – Kyle and Mime


	3. Episode 3 Hottest Survivor Ever

_Previously on Survivor,_

_Angela joined the alliance of Shohn, Diane, and Rebecca after he ex-ally Patrick was voted off. Meanwhile, Jacob was worried about being the next to go._

_At Corr, Ashton and Erik aligned with Ryne and Blanca, in order to trick Enoch to give up the necklace. However, Blanca was shady of their intentions._

_Corr won the reward against Tomqi._

_Back at camp, Kyle formed an alliance with Mime and Blanca, but Blanca had no intentions of working with Kyle at all. At this point, she was in two alliances, both of which she couldn't trust._

_At Tomqi, Jacob wooed the girls into keeping him, and he tried throwing Jett under the bus. Meanwhile, Shohn thought about voting Jett out._

_But Tomqi didn't have to scramble, when they won immunity against Corr._

_Before tribal council, Blanca spoiled Ashton and Erik's plans to Enoch, and he wanted them out. Kyle meanwhile, wanted Ryne to go, due to him being a jury-vote sympathy getter._

_However, both Ashton's and Kyle's plans did not come to be, as Enoch kept the necklace, and the plan switched to Kyle, and he was voted out of the tribe. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Corr: Ashton, Blanca, Enoch, Erik, Mime, Robert, and Ryne**

**Tomqi: Angela, Diane, Jacob, Jett, Karrington, Rebecca, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Corr Day 7

Ashton was furious walking back to camp.

"_So I was forced to vote Kyle out, just because Blanca wanted to play more than 1 side. Bull#$%#! She's gotta go next, since there's no chance in hell Enoch is giving up leadership now." - Ashton_

Erik and Ryne joined him.

"What do we do now?" asked Ryne.

"We need to trust a fourth person," noted Erik, "Or we're screwed."

"_It's our own damn fault for playing the game so god damn early! Now, we might have to pay for it. We need to try to protect ourselves." - Erik_

"For me," noted Ashton, "It's between Robert and Mime."

"I'd say Mime," thought Ryne, "He's a mime. He won't speak our plans out to anyone."

"We just gotta make sure he's okay with siding with us." reminded Ashton.

"_Ryne suggested that we get Mime on our side, since Mime is completely silent, and as long as he's with us, he can't spoil our plans." - Ashton_

Meanwhile, Mime and Blanca were talking.

"I know you voted for Ryne," noted Blanca, "But your not going anywhere. We're taking out Ashton or Erik next time."

Mime smiled brightly. He shook Blanca's hand quickly.

"_Mime is afraid that he's going next, however, he isn't. Ashton and Erik are the biggest threats to my game. They need to go or be split up." - Blanca_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 7

Jett and Shohn were out fishing.

"Dude," smiled Jett, "We caught a lot of fish today!"

Shohn nodded, exhausted, "Yeah man. But we need to win fishing supplies. It'll make catching fish a whole lot easier."

"_Jett and I caught some fish this morning, and I'm actually beginning to like Jett a bit. He's a serious competitor, and he's not giving up." - Shohn_

As they were rowing back, Jett spoke up, "Am I on the chopping block?"

Shohn sighed, "I'm gonna be honest. According to what I hear, you are."

Jett nodded.

"_Shohn told me that I'm on the block, and that I need to save myself. Honestly, voting me off won't help Tomqi out at all." - Jett_

"Well, I'll say this," challenged Jett, "Diane and Rebecca are the weakest links, and if they go home, we'll be stronger."

Shohn nodded, "That's what I'd like."

"_I hate lying, but I need to keep Jett off guard about his upcoming demise. I know he's stronger then Diane and Rebecca, but I like those girls, and their loyal to me." - Shohn_

(THIS PART CONTAINS BRIEF NUDITY, SKIP IF NOT INTERESTED)

Angela and Karrington were hanging out on top of the ruins.

Karrington kept staring at Angela's body as she was laying down, sunbathing.

"_I might sound like a pervert here, but...**HOT DAMN**! Angela is smoking hot! In fact, she ranks with Jada from Reals vs. OCs as the hottest survivor ever!" - Karrington_

Angela caught him staring, and giggled, "You perv."

"When you said you were a model, you weren't lying." sighed Karrington.

Angela got a naughty idea as she listened to Karrington.

"_I know I'm not in trouble, but I want to give some players on my tribe a reason to keep me around. Karrington likes my body? Well, he's gonna see a lot more of it." - Angela_

Angela looked at Karrington, "Wanna see why they hired me?"

Karrington shrugged, "Go ahead."

Angela pulled up her buff, which was covering her bare breasts. Karrington got an immediate nosebleed.

"_Like I said, **HOT DAMN**! Now, she's hotter then Jada. Jada never got naked once!" - Karrington_

Angela nodded as soon as she saw the nosebleed, "Yep. That's what the guys at my modeling company did."

"I-I-I have no words to describe your sexiness." stuttered Karrington.

"How about another reason?" offered Angela.

Karrington had no response left, he just nodded like a drunk puppy.

"_Karrington might be easy to manipulate. I told him that in times of my vulnerability, if I stay because of him, he'll see me naked again. I'm gonna have fun with this..." - Angela_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Tomqi tribe entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in the Corr tribe, Kyle voted out last tribal council."

No one was surprised.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Leaders, you will pick 5 people to escort a huge boulder carefully down the hill. First tribe to get the boulder across the finish line, wins reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear.

"You should be catching a lot of fish, once you get this reward. Let's get started."

Corr

Pushing the boulder: Ashton, Erik, Enoch, Robert, and Ryne

Tomqi

Pushing the boulder: Shohn, Karrington, Jacob, Angela, and Jett

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Corr, having the stronger guys, was easily pushing the boulder. Tomqi's strongest pushers were Shohn, Karrington, and Angela.

Corr planned their roll down the hill, and Ashton gave it a nice strong push down the hill.

When Tomqi got there, Karrington climbed up on top of the boulder, and attempted to roll it down the hill quickly.

However, Corr was too far ahead.

"CORR WINS REWARD!"

All of Corr hugged and cheered.

"Nice job Corr, you'll now have an easier time fishing. As for Tomqi, you get nothing today. Grab your stuff and head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Corr Day 8

Erik was busy all morning catching fish.

Ashton was waiting on the boat for him.

"Seriously, how long has he been down there?" wondered Ashton.

But, Erik soon resurfaced.

"We're gonna be eating good tonight!" yelled Erik loudly.

Ashton saw the amount that he caught, "Damn! Good work Erik!"

"_I'm glad we got fish! I don't think Tomqi could catch fish out of a paper bag!" - Erik_

Erik shouted to the sky, "_**WE GOT FISH TOMQI! CAN YOU DO THAT! DIDN'T THINK SO!**_"

Erik brought them back to camp.

"Nice work Erik!" smiled Robert.

"Yeah, thanks for the fish!" cheered Enoch.

"_I betcha Erik caught fish just to save himself. Well, it's time to for to use the spear to catch fish. If I can catch them, then there's no need for Erik at all." - Enoch_

Mime and Robert cooked the fish, and everyone feasted on it.

Erik smirked as everyone chowed down.

"_I think my stock raised a lot. By me being a provider, then I might be able to save my skin, and maybe even Ashton's." - Erik_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 8

Shohn and Karrington were talking.

"Who are we voting out?" wondered Karrington.

Shohn shrugged, "Jett. I think he's weaker then Jacob. Both of them are on the chopping block."

Karrington nodded, "I was thinking the same, bro."

"_Shohn and I are a team. You never want to be without your brother. In this case, Shohn is my brother. Us two are voting out Jett next tribal. He's weak, and not a threat later." - Karrington_

"Well, after Jett, it'll be Jacob." noted Shohn.

Karrington nodded.

"_My alliance is Rebecca, Diane, and Angela. Karrington isn't in the main alliance, but he is a replacement, should we lose anyone in the main alliance." - Shohn_

Meanwhile Jacob and Angela were talking by the fire.

"I saw you yesterday," noted Jacob, smirking.

"What do you mean?" wondered Angela.

"You were naked." smirked Jacob.

Angela blushed brightly.

"_I saw Angela flash her boobs at Karrington, and I figured she was playing him. So, I thought I'd do the same." - Jacob_

"Well, I overheard your name come up yesterday." noted Jacob.

"Really?" said Angela surprised.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, and I'll keep you around for your sake, if you do one thing."

Angela nodded, "Yes?"

Jacob smirked, "Show me your boobs."

Angela blushed brighter, "Shut up! No, I will not do that just to stay in the game!"

"_Jacob is a pervy, bratty, scrubby little sixteen year old. He needs to go ASAP!" - Angela_

Diane and Rebecca were in the shelter, and they heard every word.

"That kid is disgusting." noted Rebecca.

Diane nodded, "I think he should go home next."

"_What kind of kid just asks this young woman to flash her breasts to him? None, that's what. Jacob, sorry, but you have to go." - Diane_

– – – – –

Corr Day 8

Enoch went to go collect tree mail.

"_This is a weird tree mail. It told us that we're doing the challenge here. Which is strange, because we usually do challenges somewhere else." - Enoch_

Enoch brought tree mail to camp.

"We have to build an SOS at our camp site." noted Enoch.

"Sweet!" cheered Ashton.

Erik nodded, "That means we need creative people on the team."

"_So Enoch selected himself, Blanca, Robert, and Mime to do this challenge. He said it's because their the most creative. But I think he separated myself, Erik, and Ryne from everyone else." - Ashton_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 8

Shohn came back to camp with the tree mail.

"I need 4 people to create a SOS," noted Shohn, "And if we win, we get immunity."

Rebecca raised her hand, "I want to do it!"

Shohn smiled, "Okay then. Your in Rebecca."

"_Shohn selected Rebecca, himself, Angela, and Jacob to work on the SOS. I think that's a good team. I think we have a chance." - Diane_

– – – – –

With Jeff...

"Right now, I'm flying in this helicopter, overlooking the states of both Corr's and Tomqi's SOS's. We're gonna start with Corr." said Jeff.

The helicopter flew over to the Corr ruins.

Jeff inspected their work.

"Corr's SOS contains 3 burning bonfires and a message that says 'CORR IS HUNGRY'. Pretty nice and big. Now, Tomqi's." inspected Jeff.

The helicopter flew over to the Tomqi ruins.

Jeff inspected their work.

"Tomqi's SOS has people running around, waving the black Tomqi flag. The message here says simply, 'S.O.S.'." inspected Jeff.

Jeff inspected both SOS's again.

"Well, both tribes put on a good fight. Too much of one, in fact. The scores are tied up. So, I talked to the pilot, and the cameramen, and they both agree that Tomqi's is in fact, the better SOS. So, Tomqi wins immunity." confirmed Jeff.

The helicopter flew back to Tomqi ruins.

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 8

Shohn and Karrington were waiting for the helicopter to return.

"I'm sure we won bro," noted Karrington, "We had a hot chick running around in her bikini! C'mon!"

Shohn nodded, "Let's hope so."

Soon, the helicopter flew over once more.

"Please don't be a tease." complained Angela.

The helicopter wasn't teasing this time, as it dropped a crate.

All of Tomqi cheered loudly.

"_I'm so glad we won immunity. It proved to us, that, you know what, we have heart." - Shohn_

– – – – –

Corr Day 8

Ashton, Erik, and Ryne were laying down in the shelter.

"I see something." noted Ryne.

Erik woke up and ran out of the shelter. There was the helicopter.

"Did we win?" asked Erik anxiously.

The helicopter flew over them without anything.

"Awww..." sighed Robert, "Darn it."

"_The helicopter flew over us 4 times already. Nothing. So, whatever. I think I have a pretty good idea of who's leaving tonight." - Robert_

– – – – –

Corr Day 9

Ashton and Ryne were talking.

"Is it Blanca tonight?" asked Ryne.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah. Erik's talking to Mime and Robert now, and if they're on our side, it's over for her."

"_Tonight, my main objective is to get Blanca out of here. She made several mistakes in this game, and to be fair, it hurt her game more then mine." - Ashton_

Soon, Erik arrived.

"What'd they say?" wondered Ashton.

"Robert said he's in," noted Erik.

"And Mime?"

"If in mime language a nod means 'yes', then yes he agreed." replied Erik.

"_Robert and Mime are with us to vote out Blanca tonight. Thank god. Enoch thinks we're done for, tch, you better think twice. Cause Erik's coming to town tonight, bro." - Erik_

Meanwhile, Enoch, Blanca, and Robert were talking.

"They ain't getting me out tonight," snubbed Enoch, "So they gonna have to either give up, or vote Blanca."

"I think they rather stay in, rather then give up." chuckled Robert.

Blanca nodded, "Robert's right, Enoch, even with the three of us, it's not enough to vote Erik out tonight."

"_Blanca thinks she's out tonight, not necessarily, we can still get Mime on board." - Enoch_

"What about Mime?" wondered Enoch.

Robert shook his head, "I think Erik's got to his head already."

Blanca sighed, "Yep. It's hopeless."

Enoch snorted, "Blanca, they gonna have to turn on eachother, since once your gone, I'm not going anywhere."

"_Tonight, there won't be surprises, everything is out in the open, and I'm in the middle of it all, having fun." - Robert_

– – – – –

The Corr tribe entered tribal council.

"Back to back immunity losses. Erik, it's gotta be hard on you." noted Jeff.

"It's true, I'm one of the stronger members in this tribe, and I'm doing my best to keep us alive." replied Erik.

"Blanca, you agree with Erik?" asked Jeff.

"No. Erik hasn't done anything for us, except go catch fish. Erik does nothing at camp, and he actually wants to lead. What kind of leader acts lazy?" replied Blanca.

"Robert, Blanca brings up a good point." noted Jeff.

"Yes. She's right. Erik doesn't do anything at camp. However, I'd like to think that we have no choice in the matter. Erik is strong, and we're losing a lot of challenges. We need him around to help." replied Robert.

"Ryne, tough vote for you?" asked Jeff.

"Oh no, it's an easy one." replied Ryne.

"Ok, Enoch, you are the leader of this tribe. If you wish, you may give up being leader, and give it to someone else. You want to?" offered Jeff.

"Nope." said Enoch smugly.

"Alright, you may not vote for Enoch. Time to vote, Ashton, your up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: You screwed up my game, and now I'm screwing yours up. (Blanca)

Blanca's Vote: Who cares if your strong or not, your still pointless around camp. (Erik)

Robert's Vote: Have fun, my friend! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Blanca.

…

Erik. One vote Blanca, one vote Erik.

…

Erik. Two votes Erik, one vote Blanca. (Erik chuckled.)

…

…

Blanca. Tied two votes Blanca, two votes Erik.

…

Blanca. Three votes Blanca, two votes Erik. (Blanca knew it was her now.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Marble, Blanca. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Blanca sighed, "Oh well. Good luck you guys."

"Blanca, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Blanca waved goodbye, and left.

"You need to step up in the challenges, or else you will be back here again. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Blanca – Mime, Ryne, Erik, Ashton, and Robert

Erik – Blanca and Enoch


	4. Episode 4 Just Grab The Knife

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ashton, Ryne, and Erik needed recruits in order to take down the Enoch/Blanca pair. They decided on trusting Mime._

_At Tomqi, Jett pleaded his case to Shohn, but Shohn told him the truth about him being a target. Meanwhile, Angela did a small strip tease in front of Karrington in order to lure him into an alliance._

_Corr ended up winning the reward, which came to good use, as Erik caught a lot of fish for his tribe. It made Enoch jealous of him._

_Back at camp, copying Karrington, Jacob tried to get Angela to strip in front of him. Angela declined and immediately she wanted him to go home. It even swayed Diane and Rebecca's decisions._

_But their chance must wait, as Tomqi won a close immunity challenge._

_Back at camp, Ashton's plan to get Blanca out proved to be effective, as both Robert and Mime followed him in his quest._

_At tribal council, Blanca went home. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Corr: Ashton, Enoch, Erik, Mime, Robert, and Ryne**

**Tomqi: Angela, Diane, Jacob, Jett, Karrington, Rebecca, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Corr Day 10

Ashton was happy that his plan worked.

But Enoch wasn't down at all.

"Ashton!" he yelled, "I hope your happy with your plan! Cause if we lose again, your not taking me out!"

Ashton chuckled, "Well Enoch, I guess your right. Why don't you give up the leadership necklace, walk out, and be gone already."

"_Enoch now knows who's in charge here. Sad thing is, we can't do a damn thing about him. He's on the outside, and he must stay there. The only way we can remove him is if we mentally get into him, and force him to." - Enoch_

Enoch snorted, "Tch, man! Why don't you go home?"

"Cause I have all the power in the world, dude." smiled Ashton.

"_Ashton has the power, but he knows that he can't get me out. I'm not a quitter, the only way 'll leave this game, is if I'm injured. That's it." - Enoch_

Meanwhile, Robert was talking to Mime.

"I honestly think we're the next two to go," noted Robert, "If we side with Enoch, and force a tie, we might have a slim hope of sticking around."

Mime nodded as he spoke.

"_Mime and I are at slim hopes of winning this game. At this point, we need to man up, and stick with the minority to break up the majority." - Robert_

"I'll speak with Enoch later in the day," said Robert, standing up, "But for now, just relax."

Mime smiled.

Later, Enoch went to go get tree mail.

He returned.

"Guess what?" he called, "I get to send 3 good players on a quest!"

"_This choice was a no brainer. I know that this is a tribal swap. So, I picked the three that made the most sense." - Enoch_

"Ashton, Erik, Ryne!" smiled Enoch, "Your off to go play a challenge with the Tomqis!"

Ashton rolled his eyes as he and his two alliance members left camp.

"_Enoch is an asshole. Just cause your on the outside, doesn't mean you have to send the 3 people most against you to do a stupid challenge. Plus, if it's strength, why don't you join us instead of Ryne?" - Erik_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 10

Angela, Rebecca, and Diane were talking in the shelter.

"I hate Jacob," noted Angela, "He needs to go!"

Diane nodded, "That kid has no idea what he got himself into."

"_Common consensus is that Jacob goes home. That's what the girls want, and uh, I think we'll get it." - Diane_

Rebecca looked at Angela, "Then again, you DID show your boobs to Karrington."

"See, now that was strategy!" chuckled Angela, "But Jacob was just wanting to drool all over me. EW!"

"_I showed my boobs to Karrington because if I got him to follow on the deal that I made, then he'll be playing for more my sake then his own. Why is this good? One less player to deal with." - Angela_

"I'm gonna go vent to Shohn," noted Angela, "Talk to you girls later."

She left them.

Meanwhile, Shohn was sharpening the machete when Angela arrived.

"Hey Shohn, I really need to talk to you." said Angela.

"Go ahead babe, I'll listen." noted Shohn kindly.

"_I told Shohn that Jacob needs to go first before Jett. If he goes, oh my god, I'll love life." - Angela_

Shohn nodded, "Damn that kid has issues."

Angela nodded, "I know man. He's only sixteen years old, and now I hate him more then Jacob from _Twilight_."

"_Angela was sexually harassed by Jacob couple days ago, and that's just sad. Jacob, man, get a life. This girl models, and already you want her to strip down for you? Damn." - Shohn_

"I think he'll go next now," noted Shohn, "I did say Jett first, but now, I confirmed it. Jacob must go home."

Angela hugged Shohn, "Thank you Shohn!"

Shohn hugged back, "Anytime, babe."

Later in the day, Jacob went to go get tree mail.

He returned moments later, "Hey Shohn! It's for you!"

Shohn took the mail, and read it to himself.

"_The mail said to send 3 people on a quest. I assume it's a challenge." - Shohn_

"Who's ok with going?" asked Diane.

Karrington raised his hand, "If it's physical, I'm in."

Shohn nodded, "Yeah, I was about to say your name. OK, Karrington, Angela, and...uh I guess Jett. You three are fine with this right?"

All 3 nodded cheerfully as they left camp.

"_This tree mail smells fishy, but whatever, I'll find out when I get there." - Jett_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All 6 survivors entered the small abandoned area.

"Welcome to today's challenge. In front of you, are 3 pots. I want each of you to grab a pot, and hold onto it."

All of them did as instructed.

"Okay, now reach into your pot, and if you have something, pull it out."

Erik and Jett were the only 2 to pull something out, which was a gold coin.

"OK, so Erik, Jett, you both pulled out the gold coin. You aren't switching tribes. Ashton, Ryne, Karrington, and Angela, drop your buffs."

The 4 of them did as told.

Jeff gave Karrington and Angela green buffs, and Ashton and Ryne black buffs.

"Erik, Jett, lead your new tribe mates back home. Have fun with your new tribe members."

**Corr: Angela, Enoch, Erik, Karrington, Mime, and Robert**

**Tomqi: Ashton, Diane, Jacob, Jett, Rebecca, Ryne, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Corr Night 10

Erik, Angela, and Karrington were walking to camp, with the latter hanging in the back.

"Man, this is crazy." noted Angela.

"Girl, it'll be fine, I'm sure we'll have fun." replied Karrington.

"_You know what, I'm happy. As long as the sexy model is on my tribe, I can care less who I'm with." - Karrington_

Erik meanwhile, was mentally hurting himself in his head.

"_%$#%. %$#%. %$#%. %#$%. $#%$. %#$%. $$%#. %$#%! I'm totally screwed now, and I have no control now. With Ashton and Ryne on Tomqi, I'm; actually make it we're. WE'RE screwed." - Erik_

The 3 arrived in camp, surprising Enoch, Robert, and Mime.

"Wow..." said a shocked Enoch.

"_(does a dance) I thought this would never happen! I am so glad to see two of my enemies go over to Tomqi to hopefully be disposed of. Thank. You. Lord. In. Heaven." - Enoch_

– – – – –

Tomqi Night 10

Jett was entering camp with Ashton and Ryne behind him.

"Dude, we're #$%#ed." cursed Ashton.

"No, we're not," Ryne replied, "We need to get in good with this tribe, or else it's game over."

"_We've lost Erik for sure. He's gone the minute Corr loses the challenge. But me and Ashton have a chance to get back into the game." - Ryne_

They entered camp, and Shohn was surprised with the change.

"Wow. Well, welcome to Tomqi, I'm Shohn, and we're gonna kick some ass!" greeted Shohn.

"_I love Shohn already, man. In a straight way. He's a strong, confident leader. Certainly different from...ugh...that OTHER leader..." - Ashton_

– – – – –

Corr Day 11

Erik and Karrington were talking.

"So yeah," continued Karrington, "She's really hot, and she's promised me several sexy dances if we keep her."

Erik was getting excited, "Dude, that's awesome!"

Karrington playfully pushed him, "Too bad, it's for my eyes only!"

"_Karrington and Angela have an alliance, and I'm wanting to join them on their quest." - Erik_

"Well, I'm in trouble, if we lose," noted Erik, "So if you and her can save me if we lose, and vote Mime or Robert out, that'd be sweet."

Karrington nodded, "Yeah, man. We need you in challenges, I mean I can't hold this tribe on my shoulders by myself."

"_Erik is a tough competitor, it'd be better for me if he wasn't here, but this tribe needs a leg up in challenges, and me and him are the only one's we got." - Karrington_

"As long as you and Angela hold true to my deal," reminded Erik, "And we vote out either Mime or Robert out next, I"m happy."

Karrington shook his hand, "You'll be fine."

"_I hope I can trust these two. They seem easy to trust, but then again, you can't trust anyone." - Erik_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 11

Rebecca, Diane, Ashton, and Jett were walking around by the ruins.

"Man, you guys got a larger statue then we do." noted Ashton.

Diane nodded, "Really? I thought we had a small statue to begin with."

"_I can't really confirm whether or not this tribe is better then Corr. Granted, no Enoch, but camp-wise, I'm not sure. Oh well." - Ashton_

"So, let me guess," noted Ashton, "Me and Ryne are going home next."

Diane shook her head, and Rebecca spoke, "It'll probably be Jacob. He sexually harassed Angela couple days ago."

"Angela? That hottie?" said Ashton, surprised.

Diane nodded, "He is a little creeper. I want him gone. He disgusts me."

"_I am not the type to hold grudges against people who haven't attacked me personally. However, Jacob's attitude towards Angela, well, it irked me. He has to go. I'm sorry." - Diane_

Jett spoke up, "So I'm not in trouble if we lose."

Rebecca shook her head, "Jett, stop being so paranoid. You can't be so sure you'll be next."

Jett shrugged, "I always have to be aware, Rebecca."

"_Ever since the beginning, I felt on the outside. Me and Jacob aligned, and now people want him gone. If he has to go, I have to no choice but to let him go." - Jett_

Ashton and Diane separated from the group to work on something.

"So what is this again?" asked Ashton.

"It's going to be a bow and arrow when I'm done working on it." noted Diane.

"Why make one?" wondered Ashton.

"Cause yesterday, I saw some pigs wandering around here," said Diane, "I wanted them badly. But they got away."

"_2 days ago, I saw a pig strolling around camp. So I made it my goal to catch it, and bring some pork to camp!" - Diane_

"If you want, I'll help you catch it," offered Ashton, "I'll just use the knife and chase it-"

"No thank you Ashton," smiled Diane, "This is something I need to do."

Ashton nodded, "Very well then."

"_Diane is interesting. For a 64 year old woman, she wants to be the provider. She actually looks younger then 64, but oh well. I hope she completes her goal." - Ashton_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Leaders, you will pick 4 people to move this campsite over 10 miles across the ruins of old Marble Zone. First tribe to completely recreate their campsite, wins immunity."

Corr

Building the Shelter: Karrington, Enoch, Robert, and Angela

Tomqi

Building the Shelter: Shohn, Ashton, Diane, and Ryne

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Karrington and Robert had some experience in building homes, so they were the masters in this challenge. Enoch carried the stuff back and forth from point A to point B. Angela carried all of the palm frawns. Once they were returned to point B, Karrington and Robert built it.

At Tomqi's area, Shohn and Ashton were the experts. Ryne was slow running, due to his size, but it didn't matter. Diane and Ashton made up for it, since they were nimble. Shohn rebuilt the shelter as it was brought to him. Once everything was returned, Ashton started helping Shohn out.

Soon, both shelters were complete.

"Ok, let me inspect Corr's shelter."

…

…

"You get a '14'! As for Tomqi..."

…

…

"You get a '10'. Not enough. CORR WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Corr hugged and cheered.

"Good job Corr, maybe the tribal shuffle paid off. As for Tomqi, your going back to tribal council for the first time since Day 3. Hope it's a good one. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 12

Shohn, Rebecca, and Diane were in the shelter.

"I want to tell you ladies," noted Shohn, "That Jacob is leaving tonight."

Diane smiled, "Good. Cause I would've ignored you if you said different."

"_I can't wait for that little pervert to be gone from this tribe. Jacob is downright rude to women. He lost all respect from me." - Diane_

Shohn smiled, and got up, "Well, I'm going to talk with Ashton and Ryne. See where their heads at."

Meanwhile, Jacob, Ashton, and Jett were talking.

"You have to think," said Jacob, "Diane's 64 years old. She's not gonna help this tribe out, at all."

Ashton nodded, "But she's got a lot of energy in her old body. Sometimes it's hard to believe she's that old."

"_Jacob suggested that we vote off Diane. I'm still weighing my options. So far, she's the only name that has surfaced today." - Ashton_

"Jett, you in?" asked Jacob.

Jett shrugged, "Sure. I mean, if it's for the team, you know."

Jacob nodded.

"_Jacob and I have been in, well, an alliance you would call it. But lately, I've been hearing his name pop up, and it's worrying me." - Jett_

Soon Jacob left, when he saw Shohn come their way.

Shohn spoke up, "You guys okay with voting out Jacob tonight?"

Ashton turned around, "Why him?"

"I'm getting sick of him, man," noted Shohn, "He harassed Angela, he can't be trusted, and there's more. But fact is, that list can be stopped, if he goes tonight."

Ashton sighed, "I'll think about it."

"_Going to my third consecutive tribal council. Call me crazy, but I'm having fun going to tribal council. Tonight, I have the power in my hands, and I can use it however I want." - Ashton_

– – – – –

The Tomqi tribe entered tribal council.

"Since Day 3, you guys have dominated. Rebecca, what happened?" asked Jeff.

"It may have to do with the switch. We lost a strong guy, Karrington. Probably that is why we suck now." replied Rebecca.

"Shohn, can you say your tribe sucks like Rebecca can?" asked Jeff.

"No. I can't. Sure we have small problems within the tribe, but I think deep down inside, we have a great tribe." replied Shohn.

"Ryne, are you worried at all tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Somewhat. Me and Ashton are former Corr members, and the other 5 Tomqis can pick us off one by one." replied Ryne.

"Jett, how do you vote." asked Jeff.

"Honestly, for the first time, I don't know." replied Jett.

Jacob was confused a bit.

"Ok, Shohn, you are the leader of this tribe. If you wish, you may give up being leader, and give it to someone else. You want to?" offered Jeff.

"I'll hold onto it." noted Shohn.

"Alright, you may not vote for Shohn. Time to vote, Jett, your up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: Sorry about this, but I have to look out for myself, now. (?)

Diane's Vote: You are a very naughty teenager. I hope when you return home, your mama kicks your butt. (Jacob)

Jacob's Vote: Sorry Diane, but you are 64 years old, and in my book, that's weak. (Diane)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jacob.

…

Diane. One vote Jacob, one vote Diane. (Diane nodded.)

…

…

Jacob. Two votes Jacob, one vote Diane.

…

Jacob. Three votes Jacob, one vote Diane. (Jacob was confused.)

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Marble, Jacob. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Jacob shook his head, "Oh well."

"Jacob, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jacob left without another word.

"You just voted out the youngest castaway in the game, ever. Perhaps that's the reason why he went home. Whatever the cause, I hope it brings you closer together. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Diane – Jacob

Jacob – Rebecca, Diane, Ryne, Shohn, Ashton, and Jett

Now I have new for Fans vs. Rejects, or should I say...FANS VS. FAVORITES!

Yes it's true. I'm doing Fans vs. Favorites. 10 fans against 10 favorites. Note that the favorites chosen will not be those who competed in All Stars.

Fans: **Alex**(Classified121), **David**(Luigenius), **Jill**(Laguzgirl13), **Kris**(Drrockz), **Matt**(DonPianta), **Nicole**(Kyogreperson), **Sami**(Princess Toady), **Timmy**(Champ 15), **Tyler**(Megaman1998), and **Winslow**(Wimpzilla)

The favorites are...I'll be more giving then Champ was during his Fans vs. Favs. There will only be people who made it to the jury. No winners, no runner ups, no pre-merges.

1 from Green Hill: ?

2 from SEGA All-Stars, ? and ?

1 from Emerald Hill: ?

2 from Reals vs. OCs: ? and ?

1 from Koopa Beach: ?

2 from Cuties: ? and ?

1 from Marble: Well, jeez, I don't know. Wait until it airs.


	5. Episode 5 Thinking About Cabbage

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Enoch was all alone after his ally Blanca was voted out. However, being the leader, he had nothing to worry about. The alliance of Ashton, Erik, and Ryne all plotted to vote out Mime or Robert instead._

_At Tomqi, Angela vented to her alliance that Jacob needed to go, since he was sexually harassing her. Shohn and Diane were the ones who were most against Jacob staying._

_But, soon came a tribal swap. Ashton and Ryne moved to Tomqi, and Angela and Karrington moved to Corr._

_Erik was screwed entering Corr, since now his two main allies were now on the other tribe. But, he managed to sneak into an alliance with Karrington and Angela._

_At Tomqi, Ashton and Ryne fitted right in with the others. They were soon in on the plan to oust Jacob. Meanwhile, Diane and Ashton plotted to go hunting for a pig._

_Corr won by a small margin at the immunity challenge, sending Tomqi to tribal council._

_Shohn confirmed the target to be Jacob, and soon talked with Ashton and Ryne to confirm their own votes. Meanwhile, Jacob plotted to take out Diane._

_At tribal council, the entire tribe followed Shohn, and Jacob was ousted. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Corr: Angela, Enoch, Erik, Karrington, Mime, and Robert**

**Tomqi: Ashton, Diane, Jett, Rebecca, Ryne, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Somewhere in the jungle...

Jeff was talking to the camera.

"We are 13 days into the game, and we're about to reveal a major twist," began Jeff, "You've gotten to know all 12 players remaining in the game, but ONE of them is lying about their life story. One castaway is not who they say they are. This contestant was asked before coming onto the show, to change their name, job, age, and anything else they wanted. If they make the Final Four, they will receive extra cash to their prize money. This twist will be revealed to the players at the merge. For now, they know nothing about it, and the one who does, is doing a great job of hiding it."

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 13

Diane and Rebecca were happy about the vote.

"I am glad he's gone." smiled Diane.

Rebecca nodded, "I hope Angela will be happy about this."

"She will, dear." replied Diane.

"_I am so glad that Jacob got voted out. He was sexually harassing other girls, and lying his mouth off. Jeff was right, this vote will bring us closer together." - Diane_

Meanwhile, Ashton and Ryne were chatting with eachother.

"Dude, I'm afraid," worried Ryne, "if we lose immunity, one of us is leaving next."

Ashton nodded, "I know bro. I think Shohn would drop us any second now."

"_I am beginning to not trust Shohn. I'm having this gut feeling that he's gonna turn on me, and send either me or Ryne home. I can't lose either of us, so it's in our interest to swing the vote against Jett, Rebecca, or Diane." - Ashton_

Ryne pointed over back at camp, "If we get Jett on our side, and cause a tie between us and one of the two girls, we can do serious damage."

"Well, be prepared to make fire, bro," warned Ashton, "I honestly think they'll pick you over me!"

Ryne chuckled.

"_I think Ashton said that I would be picked first to go by Shohn. I was thinking, 'Well aren't you the cocky one'. Just cause your stronger than I, doesn't mean they'll see you as the bigger threat." - Ryne_

– – – – –

Corr Day 13

Erik, Angela, and Robert were at the top of the ruins.

"The sun hits this piece of ruin just right." sighed Angela, who was sunbathing.

Robert nodded, "This ruin gets really hot on sunny days. Thank God it's not that sunny out."

But Erik was fixated on something else.

"_When Karrington told me of Angela, I didn't believe him. But then, I haven't seen Angela in a bikini then. Now, I have. Good god, is she beautiful. Fine, I'm gonna say it. I'd tap that. (facepalms)" - Erik_

Erik snapped out of his trance when Robert snapped his fingers.

"Hey, bozo, wake up." said Robert, annoyed.

Erik stammered, "Sorry mother! I was thinking about cabbage! Not girls! SORRY!"

Just then, Erik came back to reality.

"Oh..." was all he had to say.

"_Erik briefly went into a world of 'Coo-Coo' for a while there. I think he's losing it out here." - Robert_

"As I was trying to say," continued Robert, "What are your thoughts right now, on the game?"

Erik was silent, and then spoke, "Oh. Well, I want Enoch gone. But that can't happen."

Robert shrugged, "If you want that to happen, go break his knee cap or something."

Erik shook his head, "Nah, let's save that for urgent problems."

Angela leaned up, "Or we can vote Mime out, I mean he's totally useless."

"_I think this tribe would be stronger if Mime wasn't here. I love the little deer, but he can't talk, or more accurately, WON'T talk. That's a huge social downfall." - Angela_

"Yeah, but," continued Robert, "I was thinking more long-term game."

Angela sighed, "Oh."

She laid back down.

"_I think the best vote would be to get rid of Karrington and Angela, since they came from old Tomqi. But, I haven't truly decided on anything yet." - Robert_

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 14

Shohn and Ashton were talking behind the ruins.

"I just want to get this out of the way," noted Shohn, "just in case we lose."

Ashton nodded, "Go ahead, bro."

"_Ashton and I had a small talk about the upcoming tribal council, well, should we go." - Shohn_

"Well, I think we're gonna have to vote Ryne off next tribal council," sighed Shohn, "and, uh, I know you and him are kind of buddies. But we need you right now, so your staying."

Ashton nodded, "I understand bro."

"You cool with that?" asked Shohn.

Ashton shrugged, "I guess so."

"_My suspicions have been confirmed. Shohn is, in fact, out to get Ryne and I out. He says Ryne, but for all I know, he's coming after me." - Ashton_

As Ashton was walking off, Diane was standing outside the shelter, ready to fire her bow.

"_I am determined to catch this pig, and get us some needed strength in the upcoming challenge." - Diane_

Just then, the pig was spotted.

"Hey Diane!" called Jett, "Didn't you say you wanted a pig? There's one near the back ruins!"

Diane shot from her spot, running over to the place Jett specified. Diane spotted the pig, and prepped her shot.

"C'mere, pig," taunted Diane, "Come over here, and become dinner..."

She shot the arrow, and the pig fell over. However, the pig was only stunned.

"ASHTON! DINNER HAS BEEN SIGHTED!" yelled Diane.

Ashton knew what that meant, and he grabbed a knife.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

Ashton found the stunned pig, and, you guessed it, finished it off.

Diane ran over to Ashton, and helped him carry the dead pig to camp.

Shohn was shocked at their discovery.

"Holy crap!" said a shocked Shohn, "You DID catch a pig! Good job you two!"

Ashton began to cut it up into small pork pieces.

"_I needed this. Me and Diane caught a pig, and I think that helped my cause if any. I just hope we win the challenge, because Ryne could still get voted out." - Ashton_

– – – – –

Corr Day 14

Enoch and Karrington were talking in the shelter.

"I heard from Erik," said Karrington, "That these fools actually tried to get that necklace off of you?"

Enoch nodded, "Yep. He and Ashton mostly. I hated the lot of them. I'm glad Ashton is off at Tomqi now. If we lose, Erik's gotta go."

"_Erik needs to go, because his two allies are at Tomqi, and the faster we split them up; the better it is for me." - Erik_

"If you want Erik out," said Karrington, "Then I'm game. I just wanna fit in with the majority, dude."

Enoch chuckled.

"_I did tell Erik I would side with him, but I'm beginning to feel like, he's on the outside. If we side with him, and he goes home next, then me and Angela follow him down the road. But if we don't, our chances of staying increase." - Karrington_

Enoch shook Karrington's hand, "Well, I'll guarantee you one tribal council off. Erik's gotta go next."

Karrington smiled, "You just made a powerful friend today, bud."

"_I trust Karrington. If he doesn't stab me in the back, then we're set for the merge, hopefully." - Enoch_

Meanwhile, Robert was talking to Mime behind the ruins.

"I don't know where you stand," began Robert, "But we need to stick to one side. Angela and Karrington? Or Enoch."

Mime picked up a rock, and scratched out a message on the wall of the ruin. It read, 'We gotta stick with the majority, or the better choice'.

Robert read the message, amazed.

"_Can mimes write on walls without becoming out of character? (shrugs) Oh well." - Robert_

"Well, uh," started Robert, "I agree with that. But let's not write on the wall. People can actually read what's on here."

Mime motioned a laughing motion.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Corr tribe entered the challenge area.

"Get your first look at the new Tomqi tribe, Jacob voted out last tribal council."

Angela smiled brightly, while Erik was in relief that Ashton and Ryne stayed.

"Guys ready for today's combined reward/immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Leaders, you will pick 4 people to complete this puzzle. To get these pieces, two chosen players must go and collect these pieces; which are tied up at the ruins over there. Once you have all pieces, complete the puzzle. First tribe to do so wins both reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed bathroom supplies.

"Once you have immunity, you can also bath yourselves, and get cleaner. Let's get started."

Corr

Collecting the pieces: Enoch and Mime

Putting the puzzle together: Robert, Enoch, Mime, and Angela

Tomqi

Collecting the pieces: Jett and Rebecca

Putting the puzzle together: Diane, Jett, Ryne, and Rebecca

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Enoch, Mime, Jett, and Rebecca all ran out to collect their puzzle pieces. Not one of them had trouble unhooking them, and returning them to the other 4 players.

Eventually, all players began working on the puzzle. Robert, Angela, Rebecca, and Diane were the ones who were calling the shots with the puzzle. Mime was doing absolutely nothing, just acting like a mime.

Jett and Ryne were trying to work with the Tomqis as best as they could. Enoch soon got the hang of the puzzle, and began to push his tribe to finish.

Eventually, one tribe finished first.

…

…

…

…

..

"CORR WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Corr hugged and cheered.

"Twice in a row, Corr. Your becoming unstoppable. Tomqi, back to back losses. Tonight this tribe will be down to five. I'll see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 15

Shohn. Rebecca, and Diane were talking.

"Ryne tonight?" asked Rebecca.

Shohn nodded, "I hate to do it, but Tomqi needs strength, and with him, we're lacking that."

"_It sucks we have to vote Ryne off tonight. It's not even his own fault. The poor guy has dwarfism. It kind of sucks." - Shohn_

"Diane, you cool with it?" asked Shohn.

Diane nodded, "Oh yeah. I'll vote Ryne."

Shohn nodded and left.

Meanwhile, Ashton was talking with Ryne.

"You mean Shohn IS voting me out tonight?" asked Ryne, shocked.

Ashton nodded, "Yeah, but I'm gonna save you. I think what's truly best for this tribe, is if Jett goes home. He has no one on this tribe. Plus, he's kind of anti-social at times."

"_I'm not gonna sit here, and watch Ryne go home. No. That's just not an option. Tonight, Jett is going home, and I'm gonna make sure of it." - Ashton_

With that, Ashton left.

First, he went to go speak with Diane and Rebecca, who were in the shelter.

"What are we doing tonight?" asked Ashton.

"Um, probably Ryne or Jett," noted Rebecca, "We haven't decided."

Ashton nodded, "Well, I think we need to vote Jett off. He's not on anyone's side, and plus, should he make the finals, he could win. He has, so far, no enemies."

Diane nodded, "I do agree with you."

Rebecca looked at Diane, "But what if Ryne is weaker then Jett?"

"He's not," confirmed Ashton, "Ryne's got some upper body strength."

"_Ashton is really pushing for Ryne to stay, and for Jett to go. What Ashton doesn't realize that there's still a vote needed to place." - Rebecca_

Rebecca got up, and went to go find Shohn.

A little while later, Rebecca and Shohn were talking in the jungle.

"What's up." asked Shohn cheerfully.

"I think we need to rethink our plans for tonight." noted Rebecca.

Shohn was interested.

"I think Ashton is a huge threat. He's really scrambling, trying to keep Ryne." replied Rebecca.

"Who's he after?" asked Shohn.

"Jett."

Shohn nodded.

"_Ashton, bro, don't try to get the majority out of my hands. I am beginning to think that Ashton is a huge strategic threat. If he goes, I think we're good." - Shohn_

Rebecca then left Shohn, and talked to Jett.

"Hey Jett," said Rebecca, "We're thinking about sending Ashton home. You okay with that?"

Jett nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Ashton did come from the Corr tribe to begin with. But, why him over Ryne?"

"He's scrambling like there's no tomorrow." replied Rebecca.

Jett nodded, "Well, that's okay with me. I'll vote Ashton."

"_Tonight seems like an easy night. But still, I'm still a target. I have to side with the majority. Right now, the majority looks like their voting Ashton." - Jett_

"_I'm not really sure if we should vote Ashton out or not. I mean, granted it'll be better with him gone, but I don't really trust Jett. I have to make a decision tonight." - Shohn_

– – – – –

The Tomqi tribe entered tribal council.

"Back to back losses. Rebecca, is it hard to lose two times in a row?" asked Jeff.

"Of course it is. Corr has certainly gotten stronger since the swap. Maybe Karrington and Angela were the reasons why we won a lot back then." replied Rebecca.

"Ashton, do you feel like your the reason this tribe is losing?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think so. I honestly feel like Rebecca is right. With Karrington and Angela on the other tribe, perhaps they had the strength that we don't." replied Ashton.

"Ryne, are you worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

Ryne nodded.

"Absolutely. If I go home, I won't be shocked. But still disappointed." replied Ryne.

"Ok, Shohn, you are the leader of this tribe. If you wish, you may give up being leader, and give it to someone else. You want to?" offered Jeff.

"Nah, I'll hold onto it once again." replied Shohn.

"Alright, you may not vote for Shohn. Time to vote, Jett, your up."

– – –

Ashton's Vote: Sorry Jett, but I hope my work paid off and you go home tonight. (Jett)

Jett's Vote: Ashton, you have been trying to save Ryne's butt. Well, you succeeded. But it backfired on you. (Ashton)

Shohn's Vote: I vote this way, because it's better for my alliance if you weren't here. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jett.

…

Jett. Two votes Jett. (Jett nodded.)

…

…

Ashton. One vote Ashton. (Ashton was a bit surprised.)

…

…

…

Ashton. Tied two votes Ashton, two votes Jett. (Ashton was shocked.)

…

…

Ashton. Three votes Ashton, two votes Jett. (Ryne was shocked.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Marble, Ashton. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ashton was shocked as he gave up his torch, "Wow. Just wow guys."

"Ashton, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Go Ryne, I'll be rooting for you!" shouted Ashton as he left.

"A Corr member left tonight. Hopefully, Tomqi's main goal is to stick all together at merge time. We'll find out later. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Ashton – Rebecca, Diane, Shohn, and Jett

Jett – Ryne and Ashton


	6. Episode 6 Tribal Council Sucks!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ashton and Ryne were worried about being the next two members of Tomqi to be voted out, and Ashton planned to save both himself and Ryne._

_At Corr, Erik became infatuated with Angela, who was in his alliance. However, Karrington was plotting with Enoch to vote Erik out, since Enoch had the majority with Mime and Robert._

_Back at Tomqi, Shohn told Ashton that Ryne might be the next to go, which irked Ashton's instincts. Meanwhile, Ashton helped Diane catch a pig._

_Corr ended up winning their 2nd immunity win in a row._

_With Tomqi going to tribal council for the second time in a row, Shohn was ready to vote out Ryne. However, Ashton started becoming a heavy scrambler; trying to vote Jett off. Rebecca and Shohn talked about sending Ashton home over Ryne and Jett._

_At tribal council, Shohn's alliance decided to keep Jett, and took Ashton out of the tribe. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Corr: Angela, Enoch, Erik, Karrington, Mime, and Robert**

**Tomqi: Diane, Jett, Rebecca, Ryne, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 16

Ryne was kind of upset after Ashton was voted out.

"_Ashton dug his own grave leading up to tribal council. Can't say I'm shocked that he's gone. We HAVE to win immunity, or else I'm gone." - Ryne_

Shohn and Jett were talking.

"I know we've had a rough start," said Shohn, "But, once we merge, it has to be all 6 Tomqis at the end."

Jett nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"_Shohn and I had a small talk. He told me that he'll add me to his alliance, and make the Top 6. That's a huge offer." - Jett_

"So, if you can stick with me, Rebecca, Diane, Karrington, and Angela up to the Final 6," continued Shohn, "I think we'll do well."

Jett nodded, "I'll work with you dude, I haven't been in a true alliance anyway."

Both guys shook hands.

"_I told Jett to trust us, since, well, I want all Tomqi at the end. I want a Tomqi Final 4, a Tomqi Final 3, and a Tomqi Final 2. We can do it, as long as we stick together." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Diane were talking in the shelter.

"What is the boot order when we merge?" asked Diane.

"I think Enoch, Erik, Robert, Ryne, and ending with Mime," said Rebecca, "But what do I know? I only know Ryne."

"_In about a few days, we'll be merging with Corr. We have to beat Corr in immunity, or else we are going to be in a tight jam." - Rebecca_

– – – – –

Corr Day 16

Erik, Angela, and Karrington were talking behind the ruins.

"I worried about who left from Tomqi," sighed Erik.

"Don't worry, dude," smirked Karrington, "It'll be either Ashton or Ryne going home."

"Yeah, but those were my only allies besides you two." snorted Erik.

"_Ashton and Ryne are my allies, but I have a bad feeling that one of them is gone. If one of them IS gone, I hope it's Ryne. Actually, I think it IS Ryne." - Erik_

Silence.

"So, are we still voting Mime or Robert next?" asked Erik out of the blue.

"Probably." replied Angela.

"I'm game for it." replied Karrington, uninterested in the subject.

"_I honestly think the majority is Enoch, and Mime and Robert are joining him. Sorry Erik, but if your their target, then I'm going with them. I want to stay in this game, badly. I have money and a hot chick waiting for me." - Karrington_

Erik nodded, "Cool."

He turned eyes over at Angela, and kept his eyes on her.

Angela caught him and giggled.

"No! Your not getting these, boy." teased Angela, holding her breasts.

Erik chuckled, "Oh I know that, but I am not allowed to stare?"

Angela shrugged, "Eh. It's just creepy. I mean, it's already creepy with Karrington."

"_I think Erik has a lonely life. He keeps staring at my chest, and I do know you fellas at home are doing the same thing. (giggles)" - Angela_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Corr tribe entered the challenge area.

"Get your first look at the new Tomqi tribe, Ashton voted out last tribal council."

Erik was in complete shock that he was gone. Most other Corrs were a bit surprised as well.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Here's how the challenge will work. I'll be asking you guys questions about Survivor Past. First tribe to get 4 correct answers, wins reward."

Jeff revealed a steak dinner.

"Not sure if you guys have hunted lately, but if you haven't, here's a nice, lovely steak dinner for your tribe. Let's get started; Enoch and Shohn, you will do this challenge alone, with a partner. Enoch, who's helping you?"

"Robert will." said Enoch.

"Okay. Shohn, how about you?"

"Uh, I'll ask Rebecca to help me out." said Shohn.

Robert and Rebecca joined Enoch and Shohn.

"Okay, let's start. First question, in Survivor Green Hill, after Anthony was voted out, who became Will's next primary enemy?"

Corr and Tomqi answered Ben.

"Both tribes are wrong, it was Jordan. Next question, in Survivor All-Stars, who was in the middle between the Green Hills and the Emerald Hills?"

Both Corr and Tomqi answered Ryo.

"Both wrong again. It was Matt Farmer. Next question, in Survivor Green Hill, why was Sabastian targeted above Will?"

Tomqi answered 'Because he's weaker?'.

Corr answered 'He was a control freak'.

"Tomqi is right. He was weaker then Will. We are at 1-0. Next question, in Survivor Green Hill, who crafted a fake idol to further his game?"

Both Corr and Tomqi answered Evan.

"Both tribes are right. We are at 2-1. Next question, in Survivor SEGA All Stars, why did Beat go after Sonic?"

Corr answered, 'Because he could win'.

Tomqi answered, 'Because Sonic told Beat he couldn't trust him'.

"Tomqi is right! Sonic said at tribal council he couldn't trust anyone, and it irked Beat. We are at 3-1. Tomqi needs one more to win reward. Next question, in Survivor Reals vs. OCs, which two OCs were in charge of the shelter and camp life in general?"

Both Corr and Tomqi answered Malcolm and Rob.

"Both tribes are right. That means TOMQI WINS REWARD!"

All of Tomqi hugged and cheered.

"Nice comeback Tomqi, you now have a nice steak dinner waiting for you. Enjoy it! As for Corr, you leave with nothing. See you later."

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 17

Shohn started to cut up the steak, and give pieces of it to everyone.

"Nice job Shohn and Rebecca," smiled Diane, "Thanks for the meal!"

"It was nothing," smiled Shohn, "I know my Survivor trivia."

"_Winning the challenge meant a lot to us. We needed this badly. We want to beat Corr, and not have to return to tribal council. Rebecca is right, tribal council SUCKS." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, while Shohn, Rebecca, and Diane ate, Jett and Ryne weer speaking behind the ruins.

"Now," began Jett, "What did you want again?"

"A chance to stay in this game," noted Ryne, "If Shohn thinks hanging with those girls will help his game, it won't."

"_Shohn is risking his own game by going with Rebecca and Diane. Why? Because they'll probably take eachother to the Final 2. Shohn will be third no matter what. Me and Jett need to tell him this, and perhaps get Diane or Rebecca out." - Ryne_

Jett nodded, "I know. If we win, it'll probably be tied up, with 5 Corr and 5 Tomqi. And if we lose, your probably going home."

Ryne rolled his eyes, "Why though? Shohn is #$%%ing his whole game by keeping those girls."

"_Ryne is right about Shohn. Shohn needs to do something about those girls, or else, well, he'll be third unless he wins immunity." - Jett_

Back with Shohn, Diane, and Rebecca.

"Are we still okay with taking Ryne out next?" asked Shohn.

Both girls nodded.

"That way," replied Rebecca, "We can make it Final 6 Tomqi."

Shohn nodded, "That's what I want. But, my gut is telling me that Jett won't stick with us."

"_I made a deal with Jett, saying that we will make the Final 6 together, and make it all Tomqi. If a Corr goes home next, that's fine. But if a Tomqi goes home, Jett could really #$%# us up." - Shohn_

"Well," said Diane, "We could drop Jett should we lose again. We'll just have to flip someone over to our side."

Shohn nodded.

"_While I like Jett, I don't trust him. Yeah, trust is a huge thing. I only trust 2 people. Jett is not one of them. If we lose, we should definitely think about dropping him." - Diane_

– – – – –

Corr Day 17

Erik, Robert, and Enoch were talking.

"Say," began Enoch, "I never asked you Robert, why are you always wearing that winter hat? It's not that cold out here."

Robert sighed, "I might as well tell you now."

Robert stood up, and removed the hat. His head was slightly shaved, but the part he was hiding were two hearing aids that connected from his head to his ears, each.

"Your deaf?" asked Enoch.

Robert nodded, "Well, partially. I can hear you, but not as well as some other people. I usually just read lips."

"_I've been partially deaf my whole life. This is the reason why I came on Survivor, to prove to everyone that a deaf person could do well in Survivor. I hope I accomplish that." - Robert_

Erik was quiet, and then left.

He was searching for Angela, and he wandered behind the ruins.

"Angela, are you back here?" wondered Erik.

Angela came out from behind the ruins. Her face was red, and she looked tired.

"You look like you ran a marathon," noted Erik, "You okay?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, let's just say that."

She went back to camp.

"Hey," called Erik, "I came to tell you that Robert was deaf!"

Angela waved a hand, which meant 'Okay'.

As she left, Erik got a smirk on his face.

"_(innocent smile) I know what she was- nah, I'm not gonna say. It's a kid's show. (groans) Ugh, fine, I'll say. She was- (sighs) Nope. Not gonna say it. (walks off)" - Erik_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Corr."

Karrington did so.

"Leaders, you will pick 3 people to come up here, and shoot flaming arrows at the targets. First tribe to ignite each target, wins immunity."

Corr

Shooting: Enoch, Mime, and Robert

Tomqi

Shooting: Rebecca, Diane, and Jett

"First up, Enoch and Rebecca. You will stay here until you score. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both shot their arrows. Enoch's was a tad off, while Rebecca's hit the first target.

"Rebecca scores! Tomqi leads 1-0."

Rebecca stepped down, and Diane took her spot.

"Enoch and Diane. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both shot their arrows. Enoch's hit this time, while Diane's flew off course.

"Enoch scores! We are tied 1-1."

Enoch stepped down, and Mime took his spot.

"Mime and Diane. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both shot their arrows. Mime's came undone and nearly ignited his foot. Diane's connected.

"Diane scores! Tomqi leads 2-1."

Diane stepped down, and Jett took her spot.

"Jett and Mime. Jett, you score, and Tomqi wins immunity. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both shot their arrows. Jett's flew off course. Mime's finally connected.

"Mime scores! We are tied 2-2."

Mime stepped down, and Robert took his place.

"Jett and Robert. First one to score, wins immunity for their tribe. Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Both shots were fired and...

…

…

…

…

…

Both connected.

"Let's see the replay of that."

After some calculation...

"By a matter of 3 seconds... ROBERT WINS IMMUNITY FOR CORR!"

All of Corr hugged and cheered.

"For the third time in a row, Corr has won immunity. Sorry Tomqi, came close this time, and tonight, you'll be down to four players. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 18

Ryne and Jett were talking after the challenge.

"Tonight, let's vote Diane," noted Ryne, "Between her and Rebecca, I see her as the biggest jury-threat."

Jett nodded.

"Should I go work on Shohn?" asked Ryne.

Jett shook his head, "No. I'll deal with Shohn."

"_Tonight, it's in Shohn's best interest to side with me and Jett, and vote off Diane. Not because she's weak, but because Shohn cannot win if he takes both Rebecca and Diane to the Final 3. Shohn's only way of winning is winning final immunity, in that situation." - Ryne_

Meanwhile, Shohn and Rebecca were talking.

"We need to come up with a decision," noted Rebecca, "Should we risk it, and vote off Jett? Or stick down tribal lines and vote Ryne off?"

Shohn shrugged, "Whatever will help us down the road. I like both, but what good will they do me, you, and Diane?"

"_Tonight's vote is a tough one. I honestly have no clue who to vote out. Do we keep ourselves Tomqi 6? Or should we shorten it, and make it Tomqi 5?" - Shohn_

Rebecca left to go speak with Diane.

Shohn was alone, until Jett came to speak with him.

"Any idea about tonight," asked Jett.

"Oh, well, Ryne is our best bet." noted Shohn.

"I think it'll be better for your game," planned Jett, "If you vote Diane out tonight."

"Explain." Shohn said.

"_I told Shohn everything Ryne told me. I hope it worked." - Jett_

Shohn nodded, "I actually agree with you. If those two girls go up against me in an endurance challenge, boy would my ass be whooped."

Jett chuckled, "You cool with that?"

"Yeah, man." Shohn said, shaking Jett's hand.

"_I don't plan on voting with Jett, but hey, I should think about it. I do have until I go up and vote, you know." - Shohn_

– – – – –

The Tomqi tribe entered tribal council.

"Tomqi is ending up like the Airai and Grounder tribes of seasons past. You keep losing after the swap, and the other tribe never goes to tribal council. Jett, is it hard on your tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. I noticed low morale in the past couple days. Even after we voted out Jacob and Ashton." replied Jett.

"Shohn, you've been leader for 18 days now. In a couple days, your time will be up. How do you convince people at merge time that your not a threat?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I just chill with other people, and find my niche. Right now, I've made friends with everyone here, but unfortunately, it'll end tonight for one person." replied Shohn.

"Rebecca, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Based on alliances, pretty much." replied Rebecca.

"Ok, this may give a hint to some of you. Shohn, for the last time, I'll ask you; do you want to give up being leader, and give it to someone else?" offered Jeff.

"Nope. I'll hand it to you when you ask in a couple days." replied Shohn.

"Alright, you may not vote for Shohn. Time to vote, Rebecca, your up."

– – –

Jett's Vote: Can't help but say sorry about this. You feel like my grandmother. Goodbye. (Diane)

Rebecca's Vote: So sorry! (?)

Shohn's Vote: I am making a decision, and it may come back to bite me later on. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Diane. (She nodded.)

…

Diane. Two votes Diane.

…

…

Jett. One vote Jett. (Jett sighed.)

…

Jett. Tied two votes Jett, two votes Diane.

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Marble...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jett. That's 3, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jett shook his head, "Oh well. Good luck."

"Jett, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jett left without another word.

"In terms of original tribes, we are 5-5. We are gonna enter the merge on an even playing field. You'll receive further instruction later. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Diane – Ryne and Jett

Jett – Rebecca, Diane, and Shohn


	7. Episode 7 The Merge Is A Blessing

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Shohn told Jett that he would be added to his all-Tomqi alliance of 6. Jett was eager to join, since he had no alliance at that point._

_At Corr, Karrington and Angela decided not to go with Erik, since Enoch's alliance had the numbers over Erik, and they wanted to stick with the majority._

_Tomqi won the reward challenge, and won a steak dinner._

_As Tomqi savored their victory, Ryne and Jett talked about trying to split up Diane and Rebecca, and tell Shohn that he can't go to the finals with the both of them._

_Back at Corr, Robert told everyone at camp that he was partially deaf in both ears. Erik became worried about Erik, and told Angela about it._

_Tomqi gave it their all at the immunity, but still lost to Corr for the third straight time._

_Before tribal council, Shohn didn't know whether or not to keep the numbers on his side, or eliminate the untrustworthy one. Moments before they left, Jett told Shohn about what Ryne said. Shohn thought about voting Diane out._

_But at tribal council, Shohn stuck with the girls, and Jett was voted off. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Corr: Angela, Enoch, Erik, Karrington, Mime, and Robert**

**Tomqi: Diane, Rebecca, Ryne, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Tomqi Day 19

Ryne was slightly annoyed after tribal council.

"_Shohn was being stupid last night. He knew Rebecca and Diane are tight, and they kept them together? Oh my god, I am surrounded by idiots taller then me." - Ryne_

In the shelter, Shohn, Rebecca, and Diane were talking.

"Well, with Jett gone," noted Rebecca, "How do you suppose we get the majority at merge time?"

"There's always Ryne," reminded Shohn, "I mean he's always talking %$%# about Enoch and co."

"_Since we are at 5-5, we have to find a way to gain the majority, and get to the Final 5. For now, Ryne seems to be the best bet." - Shohn_

"What's the boot order again?" asked Diane.

"I think Enoch, Erik, Robert, and lastly Mime." said Shohn.

"So we're keeping Ryne?" asked Rebecca.

Shohn shrugged, "For right now, I guess so. But I would like to meet the other 4 Corrs first."

Both Rebecca and Diane nodded.

"_I don't trust any of the Corr members, but we have to in order to make the majority. Right now, it seems like the Corr joining us, might be Ryne." - Rebecca_

– – – – –

Corr Day 19

Enoch, Robert, and Mime were going to go collect tree mail.

"I think the three of us need to stick together," noted Enoch.

Both Robert and Mime nodded.

"We could do what they did in other seasons," replied Robert, "Vote off Erik and Ryne, and then find our way into the majority. It happened with the Malakals in Reals."

Enoch nodded, "I actually like that idea. We could work Karrington and Angela."

"_Robert suggested that we vote out Erik and Ryne in no particular order, and then get Karrington and Angela on our side. I think that'll work well." - Enoch_

Mime collected the tree mail, and handed it off to Enoch.

"Hmm," thought Enoch, "Looks like a merge."

"Explains this crate right here," replied Robert, pointing at a crate with a keyhole on it.

"_I guess we're waiting for Tomqi to come to our tribe, and unlock our crate. I'm guessing that our crate is full of new buffs, food, and a new flag. Alright." - Robert_

Enoch dragged the crate to camp, and Karrington and Erik came into view.

Erik picked it up, "Need help shrimp?"

Karrington dusted his hands off, "I'll handle this."

"NO! ERIK! KARRINGTON! DON'T!" yelled Enoch, "It's the traditional merge crate."

"Oh." was all that Erik had to say.

"_God, am I stupid or what. Ugh. We're merging, which means I'll get back with Ryne! That is, if he's still around." - Erik_

Erik and Karrington left to go speak in private.

"You, me, Ryne, and Angela," noted Erik, "Guarantee Final 4."

Karrington was uninterested, but didn't show it, "Yeah yeah. Enoch first, I take it?"

Erik nodded, "For now. It might change, but hey, I'll adapt."

"_Erik, Erik, Erik, you can't do much about this can you? Well, wait until we merge, because I'm sticking with the majority, and the majority is Tomqi, and maybe Enoch, Robert, and Mime." - Karrington_

– – – – –

Corr Night 19

Enoch was waiting for the Tomqis to enter camp.

Just then Enoch heard a whistle.

Enoch shouted, "TOMQI? THAT YOU?"

A voice was heard, "Yes!"

Shohn.

Enoch got the rest of Corr up, and they ran over to help Tomqi.

They unlocked the crate with the key, and they saw bright red buffs, a red flag, and lots of food.

Everyone cheered loudly.

"_Sweet! Merge time! Time to make days worth while, and have some fun!" - Karrington_

"_To make the merge, is a blessing. I figured that I would make it here, but not with the tribe we have." - Robert_

"_With the merge, comes vulnerability. Me and Shohn will no longer have the leadership necklaces, and it sucks. We are HUGE targets, and I'm ready to play." - Enoch_

– – – – –

Merge Tribe Day 20

Shohn and Enoch were coming up with the tribe name.

"There are a ton of volcanoes in the Marble Zone," noted Enoch, "Why not call it that?"

Shohn nodded, "I actually would like that name."

"_We are gonna call ourselves the Volcano tribe. Sure, it's a bland name, but hey, it's not like it means anything, right? It's only a name." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, Rebecca, Angela, and Diane were talking.

"Are we still a tight group going into this merge?" asked Angela.

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, it's still you, me, Diane, Shohn, and Karrington."

"Do we have a plan on how to get majority?" asked Angela.

"We're working on Ryne," replied Diane, "but perhaps Shohn will find someone better."

"_Shohn told us not to worry about scrambling for someone from Corr to jump ship, he'll do it for us. So, I'm just sitting back, waiting for orders, I guess." - Diane_

"Me and Karrington worked with Erik," replied Angela, "But we really don't trust him."

"I think Erik should be the first to go." noted Rebecca.

"_Enoch and Erik are the largest threats on old Corr. They need to go home, and we'll have the advantage." - Rebecca_

Meanwhile, Erik and Ryne were talking.

"It's you, me, Karrington, and that hottie Angela." said Erik.

Ryne nodded, "Shohn's gotta be the first to go, dude."

"Alright, fine, we'll do Shohn," noted Erik, "We just gotta get Enoch and the rest of Corr on the idea."

"_My new alliance contains myself, Ryne, Karrington, and Angela. Hopefully, we'll make the Final 4." - Erik_

Karrington soon arrived.

"Hey Karrington," greeted Ryne, "What's up."

"Not much, bro," smiled Karrington, "Just waiting for the challenge."

Erik nodded, "Are you ok with voting Shohn out?"

"I thought we was voting Enoch?" wondered Karrington.

"It changed," Ryne said, rolling his eyes, "I see Shohn as a larger threat then Enoch."

"_I love being the double agent. It makes me feel important. These fools think I'm with them, so we'll let them think that." - Karrington_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 20

Shohn and Enoch were having a chat behind the ruins.

"Hello fellow leader," joked Enoch.

Shohn chuckled, "We're no longer leaders, man."

"_It sucks that me and Enoch aren't leaders anymore. With that said, we can be voted out now. But, we won't want that to happen, would we?" - Shohn_

"I want to ask a favor of you," asked Enoch.

"Go on, man." replied Shohn.

"Me, Robert, and Mime all want Erik and Ryne gone," noted Enoch, "They want us out, and they are a tight nit group of 2."

Shohn nodded, "Ok, but what do I get in return?"

"Well, we could make it 3 Tomqi vs. 3 Corr in the Final 6?" offered Enoch.

"_Enoch offered me a deal that, if we help him vote off Erik and Ryne, then he'll side with me and 2 other Tomqis. While that's a great deal, I like the Tomqi Final 5 idea a lot better." - Shohn_

They shook hands, and separated.

As Shohn was walking back to camp, he was stopped by Karrington.

"Hey Karrington," greeted Shohn, "What's up, bro?"

"Shohn, we've got to take Erik and Ryne out! Their voting you out next!" said Karrington, worried.

Shohn was shocked.

"_I was a bit surprised about what Karrington told me. Now, I have no choice but to work with Enoch's group. I think Erik and Ryne are trying to get Karrington on their side. Well, he's not going with them." - Shohn_

"Listen," noted Shohn, "Just vote my way, and they'll go home quickly."

Karrington nodded.

"_The game is very interesting now. You would think it'd be Corr vs. Tomqi, but it isn't. Man, someone grab me a drink, and let me sit down and relax." - Karrington_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the leadership necklaces from Shohn and Enoch."

Shohn and Enoch did so.

"From this point on, gentlemen, you can be voted out at tribal council. Just be aware of that."

They nodded.

"Now, it's time for me to reveal a twist."

Everyone got nervous.

"We are 20 days into the game. You've gotten to know all 9 other players remaining in the game, but ONE of them is lying about their life story. One castaway is not who they say they are. This contestant was asked before coming onto the show, to change their name, job, age, and anything else they wanted. If they make the Final Four, they will receive extra cash to their prize money. You will find out who it is, when there are 7 people left."

Everyone was shocked.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time for the challenge. You will be handcuffed to a bucket full of water, which will be hanging above your head. If you drop your hand, your out of the challenge. I'll tempt you with food to move the challenge along, by the way. Last person standing wins immunity, and cannot be voted out."

Everyone got handcuffed.

"Challenge is on..."

– 30 minutes in –

Jett came out with a bowl of candy apricots.

"We've been sitting here for an half hour. Let's give out some candy. These are candy apricots. Hungry for one?"

Angela, Diane, Karrington, and Rebecca all dropped out.

"Just like that, 4 out of 5 Tomqis drop out of the challenge."

Shohn sighed.

"We are down to 6."

– 1 hour in –

Jeff returned with a bowl of nuts.

"I love eating mixed nuts. I'll share with you, if you step down."

Enoch, Ryne, and Shohn all dropped out.

"I was getting tired anyway, man." sighed Ryne.

"We are down to Erik, Robert, and Mime."

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in –

Jeff was carrying something large.

"When I take this cover off, you have 5 seconds to take it or leave it. If no one takes it, the other 7 players will get it."

Jeff took the cover off, revealing cheese pizza.

"Pizza! Come and get it!"

Erik, Robert, and Mime all jumped off...

…

…

…

…

"By a second, ERIK WINS INDIVIUAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Erik.

"Good job Erik, you won immunity, not sure if it mattered to you or not, but tonight we have tribal council. 1 person leaving this game tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Volcano Day 21

Shohn and Enoch were having a chat.

"Listen," noted Shohn, "I wanna let you know that, I'm down with your deal. I'll vote Ryne off, if you vote the same."

"Deal, man," smirked Enoch, "Ryne goes tonight, and then Erik if he doesn't have immunity."

"_Tonight, I'm putting Ryne down on the paper. Not because he has dwarfism and can win a jury-vote, but because he has been with the enemy alliance; along with Erik. They have to go." - Enoch_

They shook hands.

"Deal." smiled Shohn.

Shohn returned to go speak with Rebecca and Angela.

"I found someone to side with us," noted Shohn.

"Who?" wondered Rebecca.

"Enoch, along with maybe Robert and Mime," replied Shohn, "They want Ryne out."

Angela nodded, "I'm down with that. Rebecca?"

Rebecca nodded as well, "Yep! I'll vote Ryne out. Is it Erik after him?"

"Yeah, just keep it down around them, let them be blindsided," smirked Shohn.

"_Enoch has offered to vote off both Ryne and Erik off in return for his safety later. However, I haven't decided if I will agree to take him to the Final 6. I doubt it, but who knows, it might help my game." - Shohn_

But Erik was listening in on their conversation.

"_I overheard Shohn, Rebecca, and Diane talking about voting out Ryne and I. I was pissed, first of all. I ran to go find Ryne, and I told him, 'We're screwed'." - Erik_

Ryne was listening to Erik now.

"Well, what about Karrington and Angela?" wondered Ryne.

"I doubt it," sneered Erik, "They'll jump ship when they realize we're the bottom two!"

Ryne rolled his eyes.

"_It seems like tonight is the night for me. It sucks knowing that you won't be on the jury. But hey, maybe Erik was seeing things. I'm sure I'm not going anywhere. But..." - Ryne_

– – – – –

The Volcano tribe entered tribal council.

"This is your first tribal council as a newly merged tribe. Rebecca, how is the merge so far?" asked Jeff.

"It has been great for me. I loved meeting all the Corrs, and I think they're great people." replied Rebecca.

"Diane, how about you?" asked Jeff.

"Like Rebecca said, the Corrs know how to have fun, but at the same time, it's kind of Tomqi vs Corr right now. One tribe will gain the advantage, and the other won't." replied Diane.

"Robert, does it concern you at all that if Corr was to lose a member tonight, that they would all be picked off?" asked Jeff.

"You'd say that now, but it'll change big time, even if a Corr goes home. A Corr can still win the game." replied Robert.

"Enoch, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"For me, my game is sticking to the plan. My plan is still the same as it was Day 10. Eliminate my enemies. That's whats going down tonight." replied Enoch.

"Ryne, concerned at all?" asked Jeff.

"I'll answer it again, I'm still nervous, but hey, my alliance knows what to do tonight." replied Ryne.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Angela, your up."

– – –

Enoch's Vote: Goodbye, and after your gone, tell Erik to follow you out the door. (Ryne)

Erik's Vote: I know what's going down tonight, but I'm not finished playing just yet. (?)

Karrington's Vote: Sticking with the majority, which is you. Bye! (?)

Ryne's Vote: Erik told me to vote this way, and so I shall. Sorry. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ryne.

…

Angela. One vote Ryne, one vote Angela.

…

Ryne. Two votes Ryne, one vote Angela.

…

Angela. Tied two votes Ryne, two votes Angela. (Angela shrugged.)

…

…

Ryne. Three votes Ryne, two votes Angela.

…

Ryne. Four votes Ryne, two votes Angela. (Ryne shook his head.)

…

Ryne. That's five votes Ryne. (Erik was pissed now.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Marble, Ryne. 6 votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Ryne shook Erik's hand, "Good luck, man."

"Ryne, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ryne left without another word.

"Looks like, based on your answers, Tomqi has the advantage. But, like Robert said, anything is possible, and the game can change. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Angela – Ryne and Erik

Ryne – Rebecca, Angela, Mime, Diane, Enoch, Shohn, Karrington, and Robert

Episode 8 is gonna be up tonight as well.

Btw this is the first time that I have EVER planned Episodes ahead of time. (just rewards, immunities, boots, and whatnot.) I already know who the Final 6 will be...but you'll have to wait to find out...


	8. Episode 8 We Fought The Cameramen

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Shohn, Diane, and Rebecca were aware of the upcoming merge, and they were planning on which Corr they would trust to jump ship to their side._

_At Corr, Enoch made an alliance with Mime and Robert, in an attempt to stick together through the merge, and vote off Erik and Ryne with Tomqi. Meanwhile, Erik told Karrington about a 4-way alliance of them, Angela, and Ryne. However, Karrington was uninterested._

_On Day 20, the two tribes merged into the red Volcano tribe, on equal playing fields. 5 Tomqi vs 5 Corr._

_Angela and Karrington rejoined their Tomqi alliance with Shohn, Rebecca, and Angela. Karrington was playing both sides of the tribe, with Tomqi, and with Erik and Ryne. However, Karrington's loyalty lied with Tomqi only._

_Meanwhile, the original leaders Shohn and Enoch made an alliance to go to the Final 6. 3 Tomqis and 3 Corrs would work together. Shohn agreed to it, but was unsure whether or not to go through with it._

_Erik ended up winning the first individual immunity challenge, which really helped him out._

_Before tribal council, Enoch confirmed the boot to be Ryne, which Shohn was fine with. However, prior to going to tribal council, Erik caught word about Ryne's demise, and that Angela and Karrington would not be voting with them._

_At tribal council, Erik was right, and Ryne was voted off 8-2. Now Erik must find a way to get back into the game. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Angela, Diane, Enoch, Erik, Karrington, Mime, Rebecca, Robert, and Shohn**

– – – – –

Volcano Day 22

Erik was most annoyed after tribal council, and was vocal about it too.

"So let me guess," snorted Erik, "If I hadn't won immunity, I would have been sent home, huh?"

Enoch nodded, "Pretty much, so. Yeah."

"_Last night, Ryne went home, and I'm in deep $#%#. I feel remorse that my immunity win caused Ryne to go home. I'm gonna try everything in my power to save myself, and get Enoch, Mime, or Robert out next." - Erik_

Erik left camp, just to go take a nap behind the ruins.

Enoch chuckled, and spoke to Robert and Mime.

"Damn," said Enoch, "He's some sore loser, huh?"

Robert nodded, "His days are numbered, and he knows it."

Mime did a small motion with his hands which basically animated the phrase, 'He's Dead'.

"_Erik has been one of my enemies from Day 5. He wanted leadership, but he never got it. So, what does he do? He runs off like a crybaby and complains about it. Tch, some leader. To be leader, you need courage, like me!" - Enoch_

Robert chuckled at Mime's hand animation, "That's what you want, Mime?"

Mime nodded.

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Diane were talking.

"Erik's next right?" asked Diane.

Rebecca nodded, "Yep. And if he wins immunity, we'll probably do Enoch next. All Tomqis together, right?"

Diane smiled, "I'm game for that!"

"_Erik and Enoch are the largest threats on the old Corr tribe. As such, they are going to be the next 2 voted out. Erik first, then Enoch." - Diane_

Angela soon joined them.

"Hey guys," she wondered, "Why did my name pop up last night?"

Rebecca shrugged, "Erik and Ryne voted you, right?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah, but why, you think?"

"_Erik was saying over and over again, 'I'm on your side.', and yet, he puts my name down. That's...odd." - Angela_

"Well, nevermind," noted Angela, "I have to talk to Karrington, now."

She walked off, leaving Diane and Rebecca alone.

(THE REST OF THIS PART WILL INCLUDE MINOR NUDITY, DO NOT READ IF 17 OR YOUNGER)

Angela and Karrington were far away from camp, since Angela didn't want to have anyone else see her naked.

"Now you sit back, and just watch," reminded Angela, "No touching. That's rude."

Karrington laid back, and just relaxed.

"_I promised Karrington a dance after our next tribal council, and I think he's been dying for one, just by the way he acts." - Angela_

Angela got completely naked, from her breasts to her ass. Karrington never seen her completely naked before, as he only saw her breasts on that one day.

"_Today will mark a special day in Karrington Penny history. In fact, I want to ask the producers what day it is, so that when I go home, I'll mark it in my journal!" - Karrington_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 22

Enoch and Shohn were talking.

"Have you thought about which two your bringing to the Final 6?" asked Enoch.

Shohn nodded, "Yeah. Rebecca and Diane."

Enoch smirked, "That'll work."

"_Enoch said that our alliance would be us, Rebecca, Diane, Mime, and Robert. I think that'd be a good alliance. I'll have to ask Rebecca and Diane if their interested." - Shohn_

They shook hands once again, and Shohn left to go speak with Rebecca and Diane.

"Listen," said Shohn, "Would you like to consider an alliance with Enoch?"

"What's the alliance?" wondered Rebecca.

"Us 3, Enoch, Mime, and Robert," noted Shohn, "We are taking out Erik next, but we need a general consensus if we'll vote Karrington and Angela out next."

"I think if we go with them," warned Diane, "We'd be tied at the Final 6. That wouldn't be good for us if we lost the majority."

Rebecca nodded, "I agree with Diane, Enoch does have a good plan, but we've had this alliance since Day 3 or 4. Do we really want to butcher it?"

Shohn thought about it.

"_Shohn and Enoch were talking about a deal where there'd be 3 Tomqis and 3 Corrs in the Final 6. While that sounds cool, it might be bad for me, Shohn, and Diane if we lost the majority to Corr." - Rebecca_

Meanwhile, Erik was sitting behind the ruins, trying to come up with a plan.

"_Right now, my only bet is to go with the people I have a chance to trust; Shohn, Rebecca, or Diane. I can't trust any Corr member, and I can't trust Karrington or Angela. So, yeah, I might actually pull a trick to save myself." - Erik_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you'll be launching food items into the air and into your basket. Your basket is hanging at the top of the tower. First person to get all their items in the basket, wins reward."

"You will leave here, and you'll get a chance to enter the actual ruins of the Marble Zone. You'll also have a nice meal. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

The challenge was pretty balanced, to begin with. Rebecca, Angela, and Shohn were having the most trouble out of all 9 players. Enoch and Robert were having a much easier time, but not as much as Erik, Karrington, Mime, and Diane. Diane and Erik had a nice easy motion going up and down with their items. Soon, one of the 2 won...

….

….

….

….

….

"ERIK WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Erik.

"Good job Erik, you are going on a journey into the ruins of the Marble Zone. You get to take along one person with you. Who'll it be?"

"I'll take Karrington, man."

"Alright, Karrington, your joining Erik on reward. Have fun. As for the other 7 of you, nothing for you. Head on back to camp. See you later."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

Erik and Karrington were following down the trail to the huge ruins.

"Dang," commented Erik, "These ruins are humongous!"

"_I took Karrington with me, because I just want to try to get him back on my side, and get the Tomqis against Enoch." - Erik_

Karrington nodded, "Yep. You got a point, there. And I thought the ruins at our camp were larger."

They carefully entered the ruins, and everything went dark.

"Jesus," said Erik, "It's dark in here."

"_The ruins were very dark, and at times, I thought we were entering a ride at Disneyland. You know, like the Haunted Mansion ride?" - Karrington_

Eventually, they got to the food. On the table, were plates of pork, salad, and beer.

"Perfect!" slurred Karrington, "Just what I needed!"

Erik smiled as he got a huge plate of pork, and about 2-3 beers.

"You gonna drink all that in one sitting?" wondered Karrington.

Erik shook his head, "Nah, I'm smuggling some to camp."

Karrington laughed, "Really? Dude, that's tight."

"_We pretty much talked the whole night. No strategy talk, none. I'm glad too, since I really don't want to talk with Erik about the game anymore." - Karrington_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 23

Angela, Robert, and Mime were hanging out by the ruins.

"Do you have any idea what's going on right now?" wondered Angela.

Robert shook his head, "Well, you guys have the majority after Erik goes home."

"_I'm playing up to Angela about the upcoming days, since me and Mime know about the true plan. Erik goes next, then she and Karrington go in some order. Hate lying to a girl, but this is Survivor." - Robert_

Angela nodded, "That's true, somewhat. I don't trust those 3 though."

"Who?" wondered Robert.

"Diane, Shohn, and Rebecca."

Both Robert and Mime looked at eachother and nodded.

"_Interesting...maybe that'll further their interests a WHOLE lot more." - Robert_

"Anything wrong with that?" asked Angela, worried.

Mime and Robert both shook their heads.

"Not really," noted Robert, "Just odd that you can't trust Tomqi members, especially at a time like this."

"Well, just planning ahead." smiled Angela.

"_Maybe I should tell one of those Tomqis about what Angela said, and maybe pull a blindside." - Robert_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 23

Karrington and Erik returned home.

"Hey guys," greeted Enoch, "How was it?"

"It was great," slurred Erik, "We fought the cameramen for the beer, and we won, and then we threw them into the lava. And then they died. The end."

Everyone laughed at Erik's story but Enoch. He was slightly annoyed.

"_Erik was drunk, and his fabricated story really didn't help his cause at all. I think it just worsened his own cause." - Enoch_

Karrington laid down in the shelter, "Oh man, that reward was damn fine. We got into the ruins, and began to feast!"

Everyone listened to more of Karrington's story.

After the story was finished, Robert and Shohn talked behind the shelter.

"You know," noted Robert, "I was talking with Angela earlier today, and she was talking about how she didn't trust the other Tomqis."

Shohn nodded, "Are you sure you heard her say that? Just saying because, you know."

Robert nodded, "I may be partially deaf, but I heard that very clearly."

"_I heard from Robert that Angela doesn't trust the Tomqis. It really worried me, because, uh, Angela could really hurt my game if I keep her around." - Shohn_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Erik."

Erik did so.

"For todays challenge, I'll show you a picture of different symbols placed in a certain order. Your goal is to get it right each time. If you get one wrong, your out of the challenge. Last one standing wins immunity."

Everyone got into a station.

Jeff showed the first order; Skunk, Monkey, Hippo, Rhino, Zebra.

…

…

…

…

…

"Everyone's right except Diane, Erik, and Mime."

Jeff showed the next order; Fox, Owl, Skunk, Monkey, Rhino.

…

…

…

…

…

"Everyone's right except for Angela, Karrington, and Robert."

Jeff showed the next order; Rhino, Monkey, Pig, Deer, Parrot

…

…

Only one got it right...

…

…

…

"Rebecca is the only one right. REBECCA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Rebecca.

"Good job, Rebecca! You are safe at the next tribal council. As for the rest of you, someone will be voted out and join the jury as it's first member. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Volcano Day 24

Shohn and Diane were talking.

"Good thing Rebecca beat Erik," smiled Shohn, "But we have to think hard."

"Why is that?" asked Diane.

"Robert told me that he overheard Angela saying that she couldn't trust us," noted Shohn, "And I'm afraid she'll backstab us, if that's true."

Diane shook her head, "Why listen to Robert, anyway, he's probably trying to stir up trouble."

"_Diane is thinking that Robert is lying about what he said about Angela. Part of me wants to believe Diane, and another wants to believe Robert." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, Erik was talking to Robert and Mime.

"Any ideas?" asked Erik.

Robert shrugged, "I told Shohn that Angela doesn't trust him. Perhaps we can vote Angela off."

Erik nodded, "I'm down with that!"

"_Angela, you may be sexy, and your ass may be fine; but you've got to go tonight." - Erik_

Erik left.

Soon Enoch arrived.

"We know the plan, right?" reminded Enoch.

Robert nodded, "Yeah, but, perhaps they'll vote Angela off tonight."

Enoch shook his head, "No, I'm voting Erik out tonight, and I hope the two of you follow."

Enoch left.

"_Robert wanted to vote Angela out, but I don't want to. We're not wasting a vote on Angela, and keep around my enemy. No. Not in Enoch's world." - Enoch_

– – – – –

The Volcano tribe entered tribal council.

"Well, we've been out here for 24 days. Erik, how was the trip?" asked Jeff.

"Oh man, it was excellent. With all that food in my belly, I'm ready to go longer then 39 days. Keep me here up to Day 59." replied Erik.

"Shohn, how hard is this vote?" asked Jeff.

"Well, the vote for me is, well, just a normal vote. Nothing else." replied Shohn.

"Karrington, are you worried about this vote?" asked Jeff.

"Not really. I think this person knows he's going home tonight." replied Karrington.

"You said 'he'." noted Jeff.

Karrington nodded.

"Angela, how relieving is it that it'll most likely be a guy going home instead of a girl like you?" asked Jeff.

"Well, it's kind of a sign of relief, but Karrington is cocky, and he's sure that this person is going. Actually, I'll be honest, I think Karrington is right." replied Angela.

"Rebecca, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Threat level. There are many threats in this tribe, and in my mind there are 4 threats right now." replied Rebecca.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Diane, your up."

– – –

Enoch's Vote: Erik, once your gone, I'm finally rid of all my enemies. Good bye, and good riddance. (Erik)

Erik's Vote: Sorry sweetheart. But, it's either you or me. I much rather prefer neither of us leave. (Angela)

Shohn's Vote: Nothing personal, but I don't want to land on the outside with my alliance. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Angela. (She nodded.)

…

Erik. One vote Erik, one vote Angela. (He nodded.)

…

…

Erik. Two votes Erik, one vote Angela.

…

Erik. Three votes Erik, one vote Angela.

…

…

Erik. That's four votes Erik. (Erik shook his head.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Marble, and the first member of our jury, Erik. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Erik nodded, and sighed in defeat as he gave up his torch.

"Erik, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Erik gave the peace sign as he left.

"The game is gonna get interesting pretty soon, just based on the events that have taken place. Remember, there's still a liar amongst you. In 6 days, his or her identity will be revealed. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Angela – Erik

Erik - Rebecca, Angela, Mime, Diane, Enoch, Shohn, Karrington, and Robert


	9. Episode 9 Mime Language

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Even though his ally Ryne was voted out, Erik thought he wasn't out completely, and he planned to prepare an epic blindside. Meanwhile, Enoch made a Final 3 alliance with Mime and Robert._

_Meanwhile, Shohn told Enoch that he'll work with his alliance, and bring in Rebecca and Diane. However, Shohn was unsure whether or not that he should follow on the deal or not._

_Erik won the reward challenge, and took Karrington with him in order to regain his trust._

_Back at camp, Angela told Mime and Robert that she couldn't trust the group of Shohn, Diane, and Rebecca. Robert used that information against her, and told Shohn what she said._

_However, Diane and Rebecca, when Shohn told them about it, weren't all with it; thinking Robert made it up to bring them down._

_Rebecca ended up winning the immunity challenge._

_Even though Erik was slated to go next, Shohn considered voting out Angela instead. However, majority of the tribe; Karrington, Angela, Enoch, Robert, and Mime were all voting Erik._

_At tribal council, Shohn changed his mind, and sided with the rest of the tribe in voting Erik out. Erik became the first member of the jury. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Angela, Diane, Enoch, Karrington, Mime, Rebecca, Robert, and Shohn**

**Jury: Erik**

– – – – –

Volcano Day 25

Shohn joined Angela, Diane, and Rebecca for a chat.

"Well, that was easy," noted Shohn, "Now, we vote Enoch next, right?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah. Enoch was the leader, so might as well take him out."

"_Now that we tricked Enoch's alliance into voting out Erik and Ryne, their the next three to go. Though, I'm still not sure what Shohn is gonna do with Angela." - Rebecca_

"Hey, Shohn," asked Rebecca, "Could I talk to you in private?"

Shohn shrugged, "Sure, babe."

Both Shohn and Rebecca left, and went behind the ruins.

"What are we gonna do about Angela?" asked Rebecca.

"Well, from what I know," noted Shohn, "Diane could be right about Robert lying. But still, I can't let this go unnoticed."

"Right now," replied Rebecca, "I trust her. Until she turns on us, is proof that Robert is right."

"_Rebecca wants to keep Angela around until she actually DOES turn on us. Makes sense to me, I just hope by the way she does turn on us, that we do have a back up plan." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, Enoch was talking to Robert and Mime.

"We're set now," smiled Enoch, "All that needs to happen now is for Karrington and Angela to be voted off."

"_With Erik gone, I'm actually happy for the first time in 20 days. Now, I know I'm going to the Final 6 with Robert, Mime, Shohn, and his girls. Life can't get any better." - Enoch_

"I heard Angela doesn't trust Shohn's alliance," noted Robert, "Perhaps we could get her off first."

Mime and Enoch nodded.

"You know," said Enoch, "That would work. Does Shohn know?"

"I actually told him about it 2 days ago." replied Robert.

Enoch smirked, "Perfect!"

"_Angela is probably gonna be the next to go, if Shohn keeps up to his end of the deal. If he doesn't, then me, Enoch, and Mime are heading to join Erik at the jury house." - Robert_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 25

Karrington and Enoch are talking.

"Feeling down?" asked Karrington.

Enoch shook his head, confused, "Not really, why?"

"Cause your whole tribe only stands 3 against 5." noted Karrington.

Enoch nodded, "Oh."

"_Karrington is thinking that all the Corrs are getting voted out. Very well, he shall continue to think that." - Enoch_

Enoch shrugged, "Well, maybe we won't be voted off right away, I heard Angela doesn't trust Shohn."

"When did you hear this?" wondered Karrington.

"Oh, Robert told me about it," replied Enoch, "He heard it from Angela."

Karrington was worried.

"_I hope Shohn doesn't catch word of Angela not trusting him. Why? I don't want that babe to go home just yet! Trust me, if she leaves, Evil Karrington will enter the game, and trust me, it won't be pretty." - Karrington_

Karrington left Enoch alone, and went to go speak with Angela.

"Hey Angela?" asked Karrington.

"Yes?" replied Angela.

"Do you trust Shohn?"

Angela shook her head, "Not very much. I mean, look at it, we're fourth and fifth. He's gonna take Diane and Rebecca to the Final 3."

Karrington nodded, "You gotta a point there, Angela."

"_When I joined Shohn's alliance on Day 4, I knew I'd be fourth. Now that we're merged, perhaps it's in my and Karrington's best interests to get Corrs against him. Shohn could potentially win this game." - Angela_

"Do you think we can blindside Shohn next tribal council?" asked Angela.

Karrington thought about it, "Uh, I don't know, cause you know, what if it hurts us once he's gone?"

"_Angela wants to pull a blindside out on Shohn. As much as it makes sense, uh, I rather not do it right away. But, uh, we'll see." - Karrington_

"We should weigh out our options prior to the next vote." noted Angela.

Karrington nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Volcano tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you'll be randomly put into pairs of 2. We will have 3 legs. Each leg, 2 pairs will run an obstacle course. First pair to finish wins the leg. We'll have 2 winning pairs, and then they'll compete in a final leg. Winning pair of that leg wins reward."

"You will leave here, and you'll go to the Survivor Movie Theater. There you'll watch the original _Lady and the Tramp_ movie; sponsored by our very own Lady from _Survivor Cuties_. You'll eat popcorn, have drinks, and lots of candy. Let's pair up!"

Team 1: Rebecca & Shohn

Team 2: Enoch & Karrington

Team 3: Angela & Diane

Team 4: Mime & Robert

"Leg 1 will be Rebecca and Shohn taking on Enoch and Karrington. Survivors ready? GO!"

Enoch and Rebecca darted out from the starting line, jumping hurdles without trouble. Shohn struggled a bit, but got the hang of it. Karrington, meanwhile, was trying to catch up to Enoch.

Rebecca had to wait on Shohn, since she was going too fast. Karrington, meanwhile, caught up to Enoch, when he was having trouble with a wall. Karrington hoisted Enoch over, and then he himself jumped up and grabbed the top by himself. The 2 then ran for the finish.

"Enoch and Karrington moving on!"

…

"Leg 2 will be Angela and Diane taking on Mime and Robert. Survivors ready? GO!"

Mime and Robert were the quickest here, hopping over hurdles like no tomorrow. Angela and Diane, however, were taking their time.

Soon, Mime and Robert reached the wall, and it all came down in a bad way. Mime was shorter then Robert, and Robert couldn't jump high enough to reach the top of the wall. Angela and Diane caught up to them, and tackled the wall. Soon, one team made it to the finish...

…

…

"Angela and Diane moving on!"

…

"This is the final leg! Angela and Diane taking on Enoch and Karrington. Winning team wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Enoch, once again, took ahead of the pact. But this time, Karrington wasn't as quick catching up to Enoch as he was last time. Angela and Diane made it to the wall within time. Enoch was still waiting on Karrington.

Angela and Diane tackled the wall, just as Karrington made it to the wall.

Soon one team finished...

…

…

…

…

"ANGELA AND DIANE WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Angela and Diane.

"Good job ladies. You both are going to the movies for a viewing of the original _Lady and the Tramp_. You can head on over to the Theater. Follow that path over there. As for the other 6, nothing for you, take your stuff and head on back. See you later."

– – – – –

Survivor Movie Theater Day 25

Angela and Diane made it to the theater, and began grabbing hot dogs and popcorn.

"_I love going to the movies with my friends. I usually go to the movies once a week. It's that awesome." - Angela_

"You know," noted Diane, "I haven't seen this movie in 20 years."

"Dang, Diane," replied Angela, "I haven't seen this movie before. I've seen the sequel, though."

They sat on the lawn chairs and began to watch the movie.

While the opening music; _Bella Notte_, was playing, Diane turned to Angela.

"I have a confession to make." said Diane.

Angela turned over, "What is it?"

"About my age, I said I was 64," noted Diane, "That's wrong, I'm actually 53."

Angela nodded, "Kind of expected you were younger then 64, since you seem so energetic and lively."

Diane chuckled, "I have enough energy in me to go all 39 days, honey!"

Both girls laughed, and they began to watch the movie.

"_I told Angela about my true age because I wanted at least one person to know. I lied about my age because I wanted people to underestimate me." - Diane_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 26

Karrington and Robert were talking.

"I know you know something about Angela," said Karrington, "And uh, I think we could use your help. And maybe Mime's."

Robert nodded, "Elaborate."

"She wants to pull a blindside out on Shohn," explained Karrington, "And we need you, Enoch, and Mime to pull it off. It'd be 5-3; Shohn out the door."

"Are you sure your gonna pull it off?" asked Robert.

Karrington shrugged, "It was a thought. I may not want to do it."

"_Karrington and Angela want to blindside Shohn, and get him out. While I like that, uh, I don't know if Enoch and Mime will want to go with it or not. I'll go with whatever they want." - Robert_

Robert nodded, "Well, I'll come to you if we agree to it. It all depends on immunity."

Karrington nodded, "I know, right?"

Robert left.

"_At this point, I don't know if this is a smart move. If it is, then we're golden. But if not, we're %#$%ed." - Karrington_

Robert sat down with Enoch and Mime behind the ruins.

"Did Karrington ever tell you about his plan?" asked Robert to Enoch.

Enoch shook his head, "Not really. What'd he say?"

Robert basically explained everything to Enoch.

"_Karrington told Robert that Angela wants to vote Shohn out, since he's a threat. While I agree with that, I made a Gentlemen's Agreement with Shohn. I don't intend to break it, unless he breaks it himself." - Enoch_

"Well," replied Enoch, "You know I'm not for it. We have a deal with Shohn. I see Karrington as a larger threat then Shohn, to be honest."

Robert shrugged, "Well, that's what I heard. It's an open option for us."

Both Mime and Enoch nodded.

"_I like this plan, but uh, I like to stick with the plan that Enoch proposed with Shohn. It's a better deal, and we can have an even 3-3 fight at the Final 6." - Robert_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 26

Angela and Diane returned to camp from their movie.

"How was it?" asked Rebecca.

"It was great! I wish it were a bit more romantic." noted Angela.

"The best part was the spaghetti scene." smiled Diane.

"Yeah." replied Angela.

Angela left, leaving Diane with Rebecca.

"Anything happen?" asked Rebecca.

"Not really. There's not much to talk about." noted Diane.

"_I was slightly worried if Angela and Diane talked about something indifferent to our plan. According to Diane, nothing happened, and I believe her." - Rebecca_

They soon joined Shohn in the shelter.

"Hey girls," greeted Shohn, "We still cool, Diane?"

Diane nodded, "Angela didn't tell me anything about 'Vote Shohn Off' or anything."

Shohn chuckled, "Good, I guess."

"_I feel a bit worried about Angela. Robert's told me that she said she couldn't trust me, but a part of me wants to trust her." - Shohn_

Robert soon arrived at the shelter.

"Hey Shohn," asked Robert, "Could I see you from behind the ruins?"

Shohn shrugged, "Sure."

The both of them left.

Rebecca was suspicious, "I think Robert's trying to get Shohn to distrust Angela, and maybe even Karrington."

Diane shrugged, "You never know."

Meanwhile, with Shohn and Robert.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this," said Robert, "But, uh, Karrington came to me, and said that Angela wants to blindside you."

Shohn was surprised, "You not lying about this, are you?"

Robert shook his head, "We have a pact, remember, I'd never lie to anyone in my pact. I'm being dead serious. I'm trying to protect our alliance."

"_Robert told me that Karrington and Angela are trying to take me out. The more Robert pulls me aside to tell me these things, the more it concerns me. Diane could be right. Maybe Robert is trying to pull my tail here." - Shohn_

Shohn nodded, "Very well then. I think we'll take Angela out first, then Karrington."

They shook hands.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Rebecca."

Rebecca did so.

"For todays challenge, you will take from what you've learned out here, and create a fire. You must create a fire high enough to light your torch. The torch is about 2 feet off the ground. First one to do so, wins immunity, safe from the vote."

Everyone got into a station.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone began to grab as much as supplies as possible in order to build their fire. Angela, Mime, and Robert didn't grab as much as the other 5 did.

Soon, everyone was using their machetes and flint to create their fires. Rebecca and Shohn had a fire going easily, they were small, yet they were building.

Enoch got nervous here, and rebuilt his fire stack. When he was satisfied, he went back to work. He was working so fast that he accidentally cut a huge gash on the back left side of his right hand.

"Agh." gasped Enoch, but he continued, wrapping his shirt around his bleeding hand. Jeff didn't notice.

Diane and Karrington got their fires going, but they died down quickly.

Angela, Robert, and Mime were struggling the whole time.

Enoch soon got his fire going, and compared to Shohn's and Rebecca's, it was pretty big.

Rebecca's fire died down, and it came between Shohn and Enoch.

…

…

…

…

…

"Enoch's torch is lit! ENOCH WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Enoch.

"Good job Enoch. You have immunity. By the way, why is your hand wrapped in your shirt."

"Oh, I accidentally cut my hand with the machete," noted Enoch.

"Should we have medical look at it when you get back to camp?"

"Sure." replied Enoch.

"Alright then. Tomorrow night, we'll have tribal council, no matter what the doc says about Enoch. See you later."

– – – – –

Volcano Day 27

Enoch was laying down in the shelter, being examined by the medics.

"You did a good job to your hand," noted the medic, "We're gonna clean it up real quick."

The medics washed all the blood off of Enoch's hand, showing a nice straight medium cut on his hand.

Enoch cringed slightly.

The medic then wrapped Enoch's hand in a huge bandage.

"Here's what we'll do," said the medic, "We'll let you go on for now. After you return from tribal council, we'll take another look at your hand, and make a decision whether or not to evacuate you."

Enoch nodded, afraid at the fact that he could be removed from the game due to his injury.

"_I'm glad to still be here, but I have to be aware that I could still be removed. I hope not." - Enoch_

Meanwhile, Shohn, Diane, and Rebecca were talking behind the ruins.

"What did Robert say," asked Rebecca.

"He actually confirmed that Angela and Karrington are coming after me." sighed Shohn, slightly irked.

Diane shook her head, "I absolutely doubt it Shohn! Don't believe Robert! I think he's just carrying Enoch's dirty work for us to fall for!"

"_Robert has been giving information to Shohn about possible betrayal by Angela. I believe it's just a bunch of baloney. With that said, I think Enoch, Robert, and Mime aren't actually on our side." - Diane_

Rebecca nodded, "I think I get where Diane's coming at. Maybe Enoch's alliance is trying to get us to believe differently and we'll be stabbed in the back."

Shohn nodded, "Yeah, you girls are right."

"_Diane is right, and I hate not believing her at first. Tonight either Robert or Mime are going home tonight." - Shohn_

But someone was listening in.

Meanwhile, Enoch and Robert were in the shelter.

"Dude, I hope you stay," noted Robert, "You don't know how much #%$% we'd be in without you."

Enoch nodded, "Yeah, but who cares. At least we're-"

Just then Mime came running into the shelter, motioning wildly.

"What is it Mime?" asked Robert.

Mime was trying to animate out what he heard from Rebecca, Shohn, and Diane.

"Uh," sighed Robert, "I don't understand."

"Wait a minute," replied Enoch, walking up to Mime.

Enoch carefully watching Mime's acting.

"Betrayal? Shohn? Mime or Robert going home?" said Enoch as he tried to decipher Mime's acting.

Robert looked up, "What?"

"_Mime told us in 'mime language' that Shohn is planning to stab us in the back, and vote either Mime or Robert out. That's not good." - Enoch_

Enoch turned to Robert, "You know what this means, go to Karrington, and tell him we're on the deal. We're voting Shohn tonight!"

Robert nodded, and left.

"_Apparently the tables have turned, and I think it's because of me. (facepalms) I won't be surprised if my name pops up tonight." - Robert_

After some heavy scrambling by the likes of Enoch, Robert, and Shohn, Karrington and Angela were torn.

"_Tonight, either Shohn's alliance is gonna hate us, or Enoch's alliance is gonna hate us. We have to do what needs to be done. If it means to side with Corr, then we will. If it means side with Tomqi, then we will. (starts praying)" - Karrington_

– – – – –

The Volcano tribe entered tribal council.

"Let's bring in the first member of our jury."

"Erik, voted out last tribal council."

Erik was wearing a maroon Saints shirt. He glared at Enoch wearing the necklace.

"So after the challenge, Enoch suffered a huge cut to the hand. Rebecca, did you feel bad for Enoch, that he could potentially leave the game if it doesn't get better?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, I would feel the same if I was injured. I don't think it's fair for someone to be removed due to injury. But hey, we have to be healthy." replied Rebecca.

"Angela, let me ask you. If Enoch wasn't immune, would he be the one going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

Angela shook her head.

"Probably not. But hey, this game changes a lot. He might've. But he wouldn't get my vote." replied Angela.

This worried Shohn and Rebecca a bit.

"Robert, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for a threat tonight. I feel sorry about doing this too, but I have made my decision based on events back at camp." replied Robert.

"Karrington, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"To tell you the truth, I am torn about this vote. I'm not lying here folks. I honestly feel in the middle." replied Karrington.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Diane, your up."

– – –

Karrington's Vote: I'm so sorry about this. But, I like the deals we could make with the other group of 3. (?)

Robert's Vote: Shohn, we ended up on the same foot, but ended up on opposing sides in the end. Tonight, it's over. (Shohn)

Shohn's Vote: This probably would be Enoch, but he's immune, and now it's you tonight. Nothing personal. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shohn. (He was surprised.)

…

Shohn. Two votes Shohn. (Rebecca and Diane were now surprised.)

…

…

Shohn. Three votes Shohn. (Shohn turned to look at Enoch, and then Karrington.)

…

…

…

Mime. One vote Mime. (Robert was surprised they picked Mime over him.)

…

Mime. Two votes Mime, three votes Shohn.

…

Mime. Tied, three votes Mime, three votes Shohn. (Both Shohn and Enoch turned to look at Karrington and Angela.)

…

…

…

…

…

Mime. Four votes Mime, three votes Shohn. (Both Enoch and Robert sighed.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Marble, and the second member of the jury, Mime. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Mime silently sighed as he hugged Robert goodbye.

"Mime, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Mime waved goodbye as he left.

"Tonight was certainly interesting, based on your looks. When you get back to camp, Enoch, medics are gonna take another look at your hand, and make a decision whether or not to keep you in or not. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Mime – Rebecca, Angela, Diane, Shohn, and Karrington

Shohn – Mime, Enoch, and Robert

I really hope to write the finale by Saturday or Sunday. I HOPE.

Also, new poll up!


	10. Episode 10 Boy Who Cried Shohn

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Shohn and Rebecca were still unsure about keeping Angela in the game, since Robert was throwing around information that she was gonna take them out. Meanwhile, Enoch's alliance; still thinking they're with Shohn's alliance, decided to vote Angela out at the next tribal council._

_However, Enoch spilled the beans to Karrington, who had no idea about Angela's plan. Karrington went back to Angela, and kind of agreed to go along with her plan to blindside Shohn._

_Angela and Diane won reward to go watch the original Lady and the Tramp movie. While there, Diane told the truth about her true age of 53 to Angela._

_Back at camp, Karrington tried to get numbers on his and Angela's side, and went to Robert. However, Robert went to both Enoch and Shohn at different times to explain what Karrington was doing. However, Shohn was getting weary of Robert._

_Despite a serious injury to his hand, Enoch pulled out a victory, and got immunity._

_Before tribal council, Shohn told Diane and Rebecca about Robert's words, and Diane was fully convinced that they were trying to lead them down the wrong track. They agreed to vote out either Mime or Robert._

_However, Mime caught word and animated out his words to Enoch. Enoch believed him, and agreed to vote Shohn off._

_But at tribal council, Karrington and Angela stuck with the Tomqis, and Mime was voted off, joining the jury. Before they left, Jeff told them that when they returned, medical will look at Enoch's hand, and give a sign of whether or not he should stay, or go to a hospital. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 7: Angela, Diane, Enoch, Karrington, Rebecca, Robert, and Shohn**

**Jury: Erik and Mime**

– – – – –

Volcano Day 28

The medics entered camp, this time with a surgeon.

"_This sucks. Mime's gone, and now if the doc says Enoch has to go, I'm screwed. There's nothing I can do. All I can do is pray that Enoch will be okay." - Robert_

"Unwrap your bandage, Enoch," instructed the surgeon.

Enoch did so, revealing his cut up hand. It really didn't look worse or better then before.

"Ooh," said the surgeon, "Not good."

Enoch shivered in fear.

"Well, after some examination," noted the surgeon, "We are gonna stitch up your hand, but at a hospital. We can't let your hand get infected or come apart during challenges."

"So, I'm out, huh?" noted Enoch, slightly angered.

The medic nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so Mr. Beckson."

Enoch carefully stood up, and faced the other 6 members of Volcano.

"Looks like I'm headed to the hospital." sighed Enoch.

Everyone sighed, and Robert went to go collect his stuff.

Robert handed it off to Enoch, and Enoch gave him a bro hug.

"Take them all out man," sniffed Enoch, "Make them pay! Be proud to be a Corr!"

Robert nodded, as Enoch got into the helicopter, and was flown off to the hospital for stitching.

"_To see Enoch leave the game, really hit me emotionally. My two allies were taken out of the game within 24 hours. Now, I have to get out there, and win it for my Corr people. I have no choice." - Robert_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 29

Angela and Karrington were sitting in the shelter.

"We're 10 days away, girl," smiled Karrington.

"I know," smiled Angela, "And it's gotten so cut throat."

"_Last tribal council, I was gonna vote Shohn. However, Karrington didn't want to commit, so I had no choice but to vote Mime. Sucks to see him gone, he was our form of entertainment." - Angela_

"Now, I want Shohn out," noted Karrington, "Robert's not a threat to us, but Shohn is."

Angela nodded, "This is why he should of gone last tribal council."

"_I wanted to keep Shohn around, simply because he wasn't my biggest threat. That was Enoch. Now that Enoch is now gone, Shohn has to go now." - Karrington_

"We need to tell Robert, and then tell him to practice up on fire making." noted Karrington.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, we're gonna tie in that situation."

Angela walked off to go speak with Robert.

"I know you feel alone, but," noted Angela, "You, me, and Karrington can make the Final 3. That is, if you want. That's a better deal then say, sixth."

Robert nodded, "But how do I know your not lying?"

"Dude, Shohn's the biggest threat, and we made a mistake by not voting him out last time," sneered Angela, "You'd still have your buddy Mime!"

"_Angela came up to me, asking if I want to join her and Karrington to vote Shohn off. While that sounds cool, I much rather see these two go home. Their way, way, too tight." - Robert_

"I'll think about it," replied Robert, "and I'll come to you when I'm satisfied."

Angela nodded, "Thanks!"

Robert laid back down.

"This is a crazy game, man." he sighed.

– – – – –

Volcano Day 30

Shohn and Rebecca were talking.

"I think you should know this," said Shohn, "If I win final immunity, I'm taking you to the finals."

Rebecca smiled, "That's sweet of you, I might actually do the same!"

Shohn chuckled.

"_I want to go to the finals with Rebecca, simply because she's done nothing but coattail this whole game. I'm also taking her over Diane because Rebecca's the one who gave me leadership on Day 1." - Shohn_

"So, next tribal council," noted Shohn, "We'll do Robert. Then Angela, then Karrington. That okay with you?"

Rebecca nodded, "I'm fine with whatever, but don't you think that Karrington is a larger threat then Angela?"

Shohn shrugged, "Probably, but I really do not trust Angela like I can Karrington."

"_Shohn doesn't trust Angela very much, and he wants to take her out over Karrington. I think that's a bad move, especially if Karrington goes on a winning streak at the challenges." - Rebecca_

"What if Karrington is with her?" wondered Rebecca, "I mean they are always seen together."

Shohn nodded, "Well, we won't know for sure until he writes my name down, huh?"

Rebecca nodded and left to go tend with fire.

Shohn was still out in the jungle collecting coconuts, when Robert showed up.

"What up Robert?" greeted Shohn.

"I hope I'm not being a nuisance by coming to you and all." said Robert, worried.

"Oh, it's no problem man." smiled Shohn, even if it was a problem, sort of.

"Well, Angela came up to me, and told me that she and Karrington are gonna for sure take you out. I'm not lying this time Shohn." noted Robert.

Shohn sighed, "Again? Well, like I said, I won't know until I know for sure outta her mouth."

"But that was out of her mouth!" cried Robert, "You gotta believe me Shohn. Your gonna get blindsided with that attitude."

"Sorry man," sighed Shohn, "Gotta trust my instincts on this one."

He left Robert alone. Robert sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_I feel like the boy who cried wolf. Only in this case, it's the boy who cried Shohn." - Robert_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"But before we begin. I have to say 2 things. 1) Enoch is doing fine, but his surgery prevents him from returning, so he'll is now out of the game, and will be on the jury."

Everyone nodded sadly.

"2) It's time to reveal the liar. May the liar please stand up?"

…

…

…

…

…

Diane stood up.

Everyone was surprised.

"Well, sorry about this, but I am the liar," said Diane, "I was told prior to coming out here to change my name, age, and job. My name isn't really Diane, it is **Connie**. My age isn't 64, I'm actually** 53 years old**. And I'm not a sales clerk. I am actually a **nanny** who serves a wealthy family."

Everyone was surprised to learn that.

"Would you like to be still called Diane, or Connie?"

"Connie is better, Diane is just my middle name," replied Connie.

"Alright, now to the auction. Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered."

"I'm calling $200 bucks right there!" called Karrington.

"Wow. You sure?"

Karrington nodded, "Yep!"

"Very well, sold to Karrington for 200 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a chili dog with french fries.

"I'll take that, awesome!" smiled Karrington.

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"I call 100!" called Robert.

"120!" called Shohn.

"140!" called Robert.

"160!" called Shohn.

"160 for Shohn. No more takers?"

Robert gave up.

"Once, twice, sold to Shohn for 160 dollars."

Jeff revealed what it was; ham and turkey sandwich and a vanilla milkshake.

"Nice!" smiled Shohn.

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again."

"160!" called Connie.

"Uh, 180!" called Karrington.

"200!" called Connie.

"Once, twice, sold to Connie for 200 dollars."

Jeff revealed a bowl of grubs.

Connie shrugged, "I'll take it. It'll make great fire material."

Everyone laughed.

Jeff revealed the next item, which was a pack of letters.

"Right here, you could win a letter from home."

"All 300 baby." called Karrington.

"Anyone still want it?"

"320!" called Robert.

"340!" called Shohn, realizing it was all he had.

"Dammit." cursed Karrington.

"380!" called Rebecca.

No one else took her on.

"Once, twice, sold to Rebecca for 380 dollars."

Rebecca nodded teary-eyed and took the letter.

"Worth that much money, Rebecca?"

"Yes." smiled Rebecca.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"Time for a desert. How about a piece of chocolate cake?"

"I'll call 140!" called Angela.

"200!" called Karrington, sticking his tongue out. Angela stuck her tongue out back. Both giggled.

"Once, twice, sold to Karrington for 200!"

Karrington took the cake, and dug into it.

Jeff revealed the next item; macaroni and cheese.

"That meal is worth 340 in my book!" called Shohn.

"360!" called Robert.

"I'll call 380!" called Angela.

"400!" called Robert.

"420!" called Angela.

"500!" called Robert.

"That's good, sold to Robert for all 500 dollars."

Robert took the macaroni and began to eat it.

"That's it. This auction is over. Game is back on. You can head on back to camp. See you later."

– – – – –

Volcano Day 31

Angela, Connie, and Robert were all hanging out behind the ruins.

"That was fun yesterday, huh?" noted Angela.

Robert nodded, "Man, I stuffed myself crazy with that macaroni."

"_The auction was quite eventful. First, we learned that Enoch was okay and now on the jury. But we also learned the identity of the liar. Diane, or now we call her 'Connie'." - Robert_

"I hope what you just learned about me doesn't effect you guys at all." hoped Connie.

Angela shook her head, "Not really, I mean you already told me that you were 53."

Connie nodded.

Robert stood up, "Well, I'm gonna go get more wood for the fire."

He left.

"Later Robert!" called Angela.

After Robert was out of sight, Angela turned to Connie.

"Alright, Connie," noted Angela, "I have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Connie, confused.

"Right now, it's just me, Karrington, and Robert. We need your vote, or else there might be a tie?" planned Angela.

"Just get to the point." said Connie.

"We want Shohn out." replied Angela.

Connie was now feeling stupid.

"Oh."

"_I feel so bad right now. Robert was telling us the truth the whole time! Now I actually heard it from Angela HERSELF." - Connie_

"You in?" asked Angela.

"I'll think about it." smiled Connie, as she got up and left.

"_I hope Connie votes with me and Karrington. I really don't want this vote to come down to a tie. I can't risk one." - Angela_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 32

Connie and Shohn were talking behind the ruins.

"Shohn, you won't believe what I heard," said Connie.

"What is it?" asked Shohn.

"_I told Shohn about what Angela told me yesterday. This is really important for us. If Angela is truly coming after us, we have to do something." - Connie_

Shohn facepalmed, "Yep, we %#$%ed up, man."

Connie nodded, "I wished I had believed you, Shohn. I feel like this is my fault."

"No, no," said Shohn, "Not yours. It's my fault. I could've made a change in our plans, but I didn't."

"_To be honest, we're all to blame about this. But, that's not important right now. What's important right now is that Angela and Karrington need to go home soon." - Shohn_

"Alright, here's what we'll do," planned Shohn, "Angela tonight. I'm gonna go talk with Karrington, just to see where his loyalties lie, and then we'll go from here."

Connie nodded, "Got it. I'll go speak with Rebecca right now."

Shohn smiled, and they split up.

Shohn found Karrington behind the ruins.

"Hey Karrington," greeted Shohn, "Could I ask you something?"

"Ask away, man." smiled Karrington.

"Are we still cool, and that Robert's next?" asked Shohn.

"Oh yeah, man, I'm voting Robert," noted Karrington, "Why would you think differently?"

Shohn shrugged, "Just making sure. I hardly talk with you much nowadays."

"Oh, never noticed." replied Karrington.

"_Shohn talked with me, and asked me if I was still voting for Robert. I lied and said yeah. I don't want Shohn catching onto the fact that Angela and I are gunning for him." - Karrington_

Shohn nodded, and shook Karrington's hand.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity, which was held by Enoch; who is no longer in the game."

Shohn handed it back.

"For todays challenge, you'll be using these wooden clubs, and throw them at hanging pots. You must hit your own pots, because every hit counts. First person to hit all 3 of their pots, or have their pots smashed by other, wins immunity."

Everyone got into position.

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Angela smashed her first pot.

Connie missed.

Karrington missed.

Rebecca smashed Connie's first pot.

Robert missed.

Shohn smashed Robert's first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Angela missed.

Connie smashed her second pot.

Karrington missed.

Rebecca missed.

Robert smashed Shohn's first pot.

Shohn smashed Rebecca's first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Angela smashed Rebecca's second pot.

Connie smashed Shohn's second pot.

Karrington smashed his first pot.

Rebecca missed.

Robert smashed Angela's second pot.

Shohn missed.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Angela missed.

Connie missed.

Karrington smashed Angela's last pot.

Rebecca smashed Connie's last pot.

Robert smashed Robert's second pot.

Shohn smashed Rebecca's last pot.

"Angela, Connie, and Rebecca are moving onto the next round."

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Angela missed.

Connie missed.

Rebecca smashed Angela's first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Angela smashed her second pot.

Connie smashed her first pot.

Rebecca smashed her first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Angela smashed Rebecca's second pot.

Connie missed.

Rebecca smashed Connie's second pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

The girls fired...

…

…

…

"CONNIE AND REBECCA MOVE ONTO THE FINAL ROUND!"

…

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Connie missed.

Rebecca smashed her first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Connie missed.

Rebecca missed.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Connie missed.

Rebecca missed.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Connie missed.

Rebecca missed.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Connie missed.

Rebecca smashed Connie's first pot.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

Connie smashed Rebecca's second pot.

Rebecca missed.

…

"Ready, aim, THROW!"

…

…

…

…

"CONNIE HITS REBECCA'S LAST POT! REBECCA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Rebecca.

"Once again, Rebecca, your walking away with immunity. Tonight you are safe, as for the rest of you, tribal council tonight. Someone else joining the jury. See you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Volcano Day 33

Angela and Karrington were talking.

"I talked with Connie yesterday," noted Angela, "Hopefully, we won't have to worry about a tie vote."

"You WHAT?" shouted Karrington, "Angela, that was so stupid of you! You know as well as everyone else that Connie will go off telling Shohn that!"

"_Karrington shouted at me, telling me that telling Connie about the upcoming vote was a bad move. I honestly don't think it is, but hey, who knows. She might actually vote with us!" - Angela_

"Don't worry, we still have Robert," smiled Angela, "I'll practice making fire, and I might be able to beat Shohn."

Karrington sighed, "Fine. We'll find out tonight, girl."

"_I hope Angela doesn't go home. Trust me Shohn, if this beautiful babe goes home...Evil Karrington is coming out. You don't want Evil Karrington." - Karrington_

Meanwhile, Shohn, Rebecca, and Robert were talking.

"Robert," noted Shohn, "I was stupid to not listen to you."

"You mean?"

Shohn nodded, "We're voting Angela out tonight. You in?"

Robert nodded, "Definitely. She should of gone last tribal council."

"Yeah, but we didn't know at the time." reminded Shohn.

"So after Angela it's Karrington?" asked Rebecca.

"For now," noted Shohn, "I still hope he has my back."

"_Tonight, Angela is going home. I just hope Connie is right about this. I heard it from Connie, and I heard it from Robert about 50 times. I'm almost positive she's voting me tonight." - Shohn_

"I doubt it," noted Robert, "He's very tight with Angela."

Shohn shrugged, "Then I guess he's next."

"_I am glad that Shohn, Connie, and Rebecca are going with my plan. This should have been the first thing we did after Erik got voted out, but I was left unheard." - Robert_

– – – – –

The Volcano tribe entered tribal council.

"Let's bring in the members of our jury."

"Erik,"

Erik was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans.

"Mime, voted out last tribal council,"

Mime was wearing a striped shirt. He had all his mime makeup back on.

"And Enoch, evacuated earlier in the game."

Enoch was wearing a green jersey and blue jeans. He had a bandage over his right hand.

"With only 6 days left in the game, things are getting down to the wire. Shohn, do you agree?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah, I thought I had everyone on my side, but I found out that I was wrong. I clearly trusted the wrong people." replied Shohn.

"Robert, do you feel any danger in being the last original member of Corr?" asked Jeff.

"Certainly, but from what I gathered at camp, I'm not going anywhere tonight. While I sound cocky there, well I have a reason to be. These Tomqis are not as friendly as a fivesome." replied Robert.

"Rebecca, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm honestly voting for a threat." replied Rebecca.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Angela, your up."

– – –

Karrington's Vote: Sorry, man, but your the largest threat, and it's your time to go. (Shohn)

Shohn's Vote: You turned on me, and now I do the same. (Angela)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shohn. (He nodded.)

…

Shohn. Two votes Shohn. (Shohn glared at Karrington.)

…

…

Angela. One vote Angela.

…

Angela. Tied two votes Angela, two votes Shohn. (Angela shook her head.)

…

Angela. Three votes Angela, two votes Shohn. (Karrington looked at Robert.)

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Marble, and the fourth member of our jury, Angela. That's 4, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Angela sighed as she hugged Karrington goodbye.

"Angela, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Angela left without another word.

"Robert stayed, and it looks like the Tomqis are divided, like he said. But be careful, because amongst the division, you must realize there's one person who it doesn't affect. His name is Robert. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Angela – Rebecca, Connie, Shohn, and Robert

Shohn – Angela and Karrington


	11. Episode 11 Proving You Wrong

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Enoch's injury proved to be too dangerous for him, and it resulted in him being pulled from the game, and onto the jury. It left Robert alone as the last remaining member of the original Corr._

_With Enoch gone from the game, Karrington and Angela agreed that their biggest threat remaining was Shohn. They plotted to tie up the next vote between Shohn and Robert, and note Robert that he should side with them. But Robert was not giving into their plan._

_So Robert told Shohn about this, to which Shohn, yet again, ignores._

_Soon, the 6 remaining Survivors entered the auction to bid on items. At the auction, the identity of the liar was exposed. It was Diane, whose true name was Connie, her true age 53, and her true job as a wealthy nanny._

_Back at camp, Angela made a huge blunder by asking Connie if she wanted to help her and Karrington vote out Shohn. But Connie, being Shohn's alliance member, went to him, and told him the news. It offically turned Shohn against Karrington and Angela._

_Rebecca won her second immunity challenge._

_Before tribal council, Angela and Karrington hoped that their plan would work, but Robert was eager to join Shohn's alliance to take Angela out._

_At tribal council, Angela's plan failed, and she joined the jury. 5 are left, tonight, one more will go._

**Final 7: Connie 'Diane', Karrington, Rebecca, Robert, and Shohn**

**Jury: Erik, Mime, Enoch, and Angela**

– – – – –

Volcano Day 34

Karrington was pissed entering camp.

"_These guys made a monster. Remember Brendon from Big Brother 12, well when his girl left the game, he was pissed. Same story here, I'm pissed that Angela's gone. And now, their gonna have to deal with Evil Karrington." - Karrington_

"What the hell was that for Shohn?" shouted Karrington.

"I ask you the same question," retorted Shohn, "Why was my name written down by your own hands?"

"Cause you are a threat!" yelled Karrington.

"Oh really," sneered Shohn, "And, you think by removing me, your game would've improved? Hell no!"

"_Karrington was throwing a hissy fit, just cause his girl is gone. Well, dude, continue to act like that, and you can join her over at the jury house." - Shohn_

"Well, hey," sneered Karrington, "You have to try anything! I #$$ed up, and I don't regret it!"

"You don't regret a bad move that you made," muttered Shohn, "When your about to go home because of it?"

Karrington threw his hands up in the air, "Hey man, I don't regret anything I've done in this game. Not one bit."

Shohn gave up talking to him, "Very well then. I'm done."

Robert was smiling in the background.

"_I sat back, with Rebecca and Connie, letting these two bulls go at it. Let them kill eachother, you know? As long as my name doesn't show up I don't mind." - Robert_

Karrington left camp to be on his own. Shohn went into the shelter with everyone else.

"Boy needs to grow up," snorted Shohn, "He can't seem to grasp the fact that he got got."

Rebecca nodded, "Well, this next choice should be easy."

Both Shohn and Connie nodded.

"Let's just hope he doesn't win immunity." reminded Robert.

"_Karrington is on the chopping block, and, unless something happens, he's going home next. But this is Survivor, everything changes." - Karrington_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 34

Karrington and Robert were talking.

"Why didn't you go with the plan?" wondered Karrington.

"I didn't want to risk a tie," reminded Robert, "Remember the purple rock?"

Karrington nodded, "Yeah I know, makes sense."

"_Karrington wanted to know why I wasn't on his side last tribal council, and I answered because of the purple rock. But that was a lie. The true reason was because I didn't want anything to do with that plan of theirs." - Robert_

"So, any ideas?" asked Robert.

Karrington shook his head, "Win immunity, I guess. I'm #$%#ed if I lose, I know it."

Robert nodded, "I think you are, man."

"_The only way that I could stay is if I get Shohn's alliance to take Robert out. I know for a fact that Robert can beat any one of us. His whole tribe is on the jury, pretty much. Plus, he's a really nice guy." - Karrington_

Meanwhile, Rebecca and Connie were talking in the shelter.

"You know," said Connie, "I've been thinking."

"Whatcha thinking?" replied Rebecca, smiling.

"Once we're the Final 3," planned Connie, "Let's take eachother to the Final 2. We all know Shohn will beat either one of us."

Rebecca giggled, "That'd be sweet if one of us beats him in that final challenge. Sure, let's do it!"

"_Connie and I made a Final 2 pact. We both know that Shohn has a pretty good chance of beating either one of us, so we should take eachother. That'd be an interesting final tribal." - Rebecca_

"I know, I mean, I love Shohn, he's a great man, but he's a huge threat to win the game," noted Connie.

Rebecca nodded.

"_However, I have to know that Shohn told me he'd take me to the Final 2 should he win immunity. I think he wants the same from me." - Rebecca_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Volcano tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, you'll be trying to solve this crossword puzzle. On the puzzle, there are 16 names, of the 16 people in Survivor Marble. First one to solve this puzzle wins reward."

Behind Jeff was a nice blue truck.

"Your reward is right behind me. You'll take this nice truck, and travel through the ruins of the Marble Zone. Nice meal and shower waiting you as well. Let's get started."

Everyone got into a station.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

…

…

Connie found 3 words.

Karrington found 6 words.

Rebecca found 2 words.

Robert found 2 words.

Shohn found 3 words.

…

…

Connie found 7 words.

Karrington found 7 words.

Rebecca found 7 words.

Robert found 6 words.

Shohn found 6 words.

…

…

Connie found 10 words.

Karrington found 9 words.

Rebecca found 9 words.

Robert found 8 words.

Shohn found 10 words.

…

…

Connie found 13 words.

Karrington found 11 words.

Rebecca found 14 words.

Robert found 13 words.

Shohn found 13 words.

…

…

Soon one person found all their words first...

…

…

…

…

"CONNIE WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Connie.

"Good job Connie, you've won this nice blue truck. It's all yours for the keeping. You'll now take this truck down to the ruins, and enjoy the view. Have fun! As for the other 4, nothing for you. Head back to camp. See you tomorrow."

– – – – –

Reward Day 34

Connie was driving her truck through the Marble Zone ruins.

"_I love that I won this nice new truck. It'd be a great present to bring home to my husband. I know I won't be winning the million dollars, but this truck might be a great replacement." - Connie_

She soon arrived inside the ruins; the exact same place where Erik and Karrington went for their reward. But this time, there was more added.

There was actually a small hut built inside the ruins. Inside the hut, was a nice clean bed, showers, and a table with a nice meal on it.

"Now this is a nice meal!" smiled Connie, as she dug into it.

"_I wish I could've brought someone with me, it got boring really fast. But hey, sometimes you have to live with that." - Connie_

– – – – –

Volcano Day 35

Robert and Karrington were talking again, behind the ruins.

"I've been thinking," began Robert, "That perhaps Connie is a threat."

"Why would you even think that," asked Karrington, "I mean, yeah, she has a lot of money, but she won't win."

"But do Enoch, Erik, and Mime know that?" reminded Robert.

Karrington forgot about them, "Oh yeah."

"_A lot people want to vote Karrington out, but I was thinking that Connie would be a bigger threat then him. Sure, she may have the money, but I bet you that Mime, Erik, and Enoch don't know that, and they might vote for her. If she gets one more vote, she'll win." - Robert_

"I know you might be the next to go," said Robert, "But your not a threat to win."

Karrington rolled his eyes, "Thanks a lot."

"_Robert just told me that I'm not a threat to win, oh really? I might win all the individual challenges from here on out, and make it to the final 2. Then I might win, proving you WRONG!" - Karrington_

"So, you gonna vote Connie next tribal council?" asked Robert.

Karrington shrugged, "Sure. Even though I doubt we can get Rebecca or Shohn to do the same."

"I'll try my best," reminded Robert.

He left Karrington alone.

Robert soon went up to Rebecca, who was tending to fire.

"Hey Rebecca, could I ask you something?" asked Robert.

Rebecca nodded, smiling, "Sure, what is it Robert?"

Robert basically told Rebecca what he told to Karrington.

"_Robert said that Connie was a threat to win the game, despite her obvious position as a wealthy nanny. I don't agree with Robert's views, nor do I agree voting out Connie would help me or Shohn at all." - Rebecca_

"I'll think about it," smiled Rebecca.

Robert nodded, and left.

– – – – –

Volcano Day 35

Connie soon returned from her reward.

She joined Rebecca and Shohn under the shelter.

"Anything come up?" she asked.

Both Shohn and Rebecca shook their heads.

"Not really," said Shohn.

"But I'm a little concerned about Robert." said Rebecca.

Shohn was confused, "Why?"

"I just don't trust him as much as Karrington," noted Rebecca.

"_Rebecca brought up the fact that she can't trust Robert, and wants to vote him off before Karrington. I don't think that's a great idea. Especially since Karrington is a physical threat." - Shohn_

Connie shrugged, "I wish I could agree with you, but I want to vote Karrington off before Robert. That's just my opinion."

Shohn nodded, "I can't trust Karrington from the bottom of my soul anymore. Robert at LEAST was telling us the truth about their plans."

"Yeah but," sighed Rebecca, "I don't know. I just got this vibe from him."

"Whatever it is," noted Shohn, "I think it's best we drop it for now."

Rebecca nodded.

Soon Connie left to go get more wood.

Rebecca turned to Shohn, "Here's the reason why I bring it up, Robert thinks that Connie is a threat to win the game."

"Why?" asked Shohn, confused.

"_I explained to Shohn everything that Robert told me. While I don't agree with his plan, I think it's worth mentioning to Shohn." - Rebecca_

Shohn was in deep thought, "Well, it does make sense, in my book."

"But I don't want to blindside Connie," sighed Rebecca, "She's been with us since Day 1 or 2!"

"Yeah, but it's almost a individual game," reminded Shohn, "Soon we can't be playing as a team. We gotta play for ourselves."

"_I like Connie, but it might be a nice risk to actually take her out, and keep Karrington and Robert along for the ride. I told Rebecca that it's an individual game, and we can't look out for eachother anymore. We can be in an alliance to the end, but I'm not playing for her sake. I'm playing for myself." - Shohn_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Volcano tribe entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Rebecca."

Rebecca did so.

Jeff began passing out a book to everyone called 'Mysteries of the Unknown'.

"For todays challenge, you'll read this book. I'll give you about 15 minutes to do so. Once your done reading the book, you'll run out into the jungle, and you'll find 5 questions pertaining to the story. First person to correctly answer all 5 questions wins immunity, and a spot at the Final 4."

Everyone began reading the book.

…

…

…

"Time's up. Let's begin. Survivors ready? GO!"

All 5 survivors ran out into the jungle, trying to find their questions. Rebecca found the first question, and answered it with ease. She had 1 right answer.

Karrington and Shohn soon got to the first hut, and both answered that question correctly. They tied with Rebecca with 1 answer. But soon, Rebecca took the lead again by answering her second question.

Karrington soon got lost, and Shohn and Rebecca found their second and third hut respectively. They both got the question right. Rebecca had 3, Shohn had 2, Karrington had 1, and Connie and Robert both had 0.

Robert soon found the first hut, and got the question correct. Rebecca got lost trying to find her fourth question. Shohn answered his third question, and Karrington finally found the second question, and answered it.

Robert was soon getting on a role, finding his second question, and getting it right. Rebecca and Shohn had 3 right, Karrington and Robert had 2 right, and Connie had 0 right.

But Robert's streak ended, when he got lost again. Shohn soon found the fourth hut, and answered the question correctly. He only had one more hut to find.

And once he did, it was all over.

"SHOHN WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone cheered for Shohn.

"Good job Shohn, you have immunity, and your going to the Final 4. That's something that 1 of the other 4 won't experience. Tribal council tomorrow, another person going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Volcano Day 36

Shohn was laying down in the shelter, when Karrington arrived.

"Could I speak to you?" asked Karrington.

Shohn muttered, "As long as it's not a fight, go ahead."

"_Karrington wanted to talk to me, probably to come save his ass, but whatever." - Shohn_

"If you think voting me out is a good thing, your badly mistaken," threatened Karrington, "Take me out now, and you won't win this game. Keep me in, and your chances will raise up."

Shohn rolled his eyes, "Oh please tell me how I can make you incredibly happy."

"By voting out either Robert or Connie tonight. As long as I don't go home, I'm happy." said Karrington, as he left.

Shohn sighed.

"_Karrington threatened me, and told me not to vote him off, or else 'I'll lose the game'. To increase my chances, he said, I have to vote off either Robert or Connie. Hell." - Shohn_

Soon, Rebecca joined him.

"What'd Karrington say?" she asked.

Shohn mocked his voice, as if trying to speak like Karrington, "'If you want to win the game, vote off either Robert or Connie'. Man, he's trying really hard to stay in this, huh?"

"But, maybe that IS the best move for us." noted Rebecca.

"Oh, to vote off someone whose had our backs from the beginning?" asked Shohn, "Or to vote off someone who warned us of incoming danger?"

"_Tonight's vote will be rough. I'm not sure who I'm voting yet, but whoever I do vote, he or she is going home tonight, I can feel it." - Rebecca_

Meanwhile, Karrington and Robert were talking.

"You voting Connie, man?" asked Karrington.

Robert nodded, "I am. I mean it makes more sense for everyone's game."

"_Connie is a very nice lady, but she could still win this game, despite her wealthy job." - Connie_

"I hate to do this to her," noted Karrington, "But for our own sake in this game, it must be done."

"_Tonight, I better not go home. If I do go home... boy will Evil Karrington have fun at final tribal if Rebecca or Shohn are there." - Karrington_

– – – – –

The Volcano tribe entered tribal council.

"Let's bring in the members of our jury."

"Erik,"

Erik was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Mime,"

Mime was wearing a red t-shirt.

"Enoch,"

Enoch was wearing a black suit and tie. His bandage was still wrapped around his hand.

"And Angela, voted out last tribal council."

Angela was wearing a pink tank top, and blue jeans.

"We're almost to the Final Four. Rebecca, how excited are you that you might actually make it there?" asked Jeff.

"Very. I thought since the beginning of the game, I would of never make it here. But I am one step closer, and perhaps I have a chance at the end!" replied Rebecca.

The jury chuckled.

"Karrington, do you feel safe tonight." asked Jeff.

"You expect an honest answer? No. After Angela left, I've been scrambling trying to save my ass. I hope it worked, because I'm not done yet." replied Karrington.

"Connie, what are the chances of you going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Small, but still, you have to remember that after my true name was revealed to everyone, I became a large target. I hope that no one notices that too much. If I do go tonight, I'll leave with a smile on my face." replied Connie.

"Alright it's time to vote, Connie, your up."

– – –

Karrington's Vote: You've been like a grandmother to me. Sucks that you have to go tonight. Bye. (Connie)

Robert's Vote: I loved you as a grandmother like figure. But tonight, it has to come to a close. Sorry. (Connie)

Shohn's Vote: (sarcastically) My life is being threatened by this bully. Nothing personal. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Connie. (She nodded.

…

Robert. One vote Connie, one vote Robert.

…

…

Connie. Two votes Connie, one vote Robert. (Connie looked over at Karrington.)

…

…

…

…

Robert. We're tied. Two votes Robert, two votes Connie, one vote left. (Robert grabbed his stuff.)

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Marble, and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Connie. That's 3, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Shohn hung his head low, as Connie nodded and hugged both him and Rebecca goodbye.

"Sorry," sighed Shohn. "I understand." smiled Connie.

"Connie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Connie waved goodbye, "Have fun, guys!"

"You are the Final 4. You have only 3 more days out here in the Marble Zone, 2 more immunity challenges, but only one of you will prevail as the Sole Survivor. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Connie – Shohn, Karrington, and Robert

Robert – Rebecca and Connie


	12. Episode 12 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 16 Americans began the adventure of a lifetime. They weren't initially divided into tribes, instead they had to go searching for 2 leadership necklaces. Each one would guaranteed someone immunity until the merge. Rebecca and Blanca respectively found the necklaces for Tomqi and Corr. However, both girls did not want to be leader, and they gave it up to Shohn and Enoch. Shohn led Tomqi, and Enoch led Corr._

_Tomqi seemed to be a confident tribe. Patrick, however, wanted to vote out Karrington for being the biggest threat. However, his plotting cost him the game early. He was the first one voted off._

_At Corr, the alliance of Ashton, Erik, and Ryne wanted Enoch to give up the leadership necklace, and get him off the tribe. However, Blanca spoiled their plans, and they were forced to vote off Kyle instead. But Blanca's betrayal to Ashton's alliance costed her the game. She went home next._

_On Day 10, the tribes were mixed up, with Ashton and Ryne switched to Tomqi, and Karrington and Angela moved to Corr._

_Erik tried to get back into the game, by working with Karrington and Angela, and go up against the 3-way alliance of Enoch, Mime, and Robert. However, Karrington wanted to stick with the majority, and Erik wasn't an option for him._

_But Tomqi had the bigger problems. First, they voted out Jacob for being untrustworthy. Then Ashton and Ryne tried to get Jett voted out. However, they failed, and Ashton left the game for his heavy scrambling._

_Jett aligned himself with Ryne, right after Shohn told him to work with his alliance of him, Rebecca, and Diane. At the next tribal council, Jett was the next to go._

_On day 20, the tribes merged into the red Volcano tribe. Erik thought he had the numbers on his side, with Ryne, Karrington, and Angela. However, he was mistaken. Within the next two tribal councils, Ryne and Erik were the next two to go home._

_Enoch and Shohn then made a pact to go to the Final 6, with 3 Tomqis and 3 Corrs. However, Robert screwed it all up, when he kept going to Shohn to warn him about a possible blindside from Angela and Karrington. Diane did not trust Robert, Enoch, or Mime, and convinced Shohn and Rebecca to turn on them. At the next tribal council, Mime went home._

_To make matters worse for Robert, Enoch was medically evacuated from the game. It left Robert alone against a divided Tomqi tribe._

_At an auction, Diane revealed her true name, age, and job. Her true name was Connie, she was 53 years old, and she was a wealthy nanny._

_Angela and Karrington's blindside of Shohn was coming, and would have succeeded if Angela hadn't of told Connie about it. Connie went back to Shohn and Rebecca and told them of it. At the next tribal council, Angela was blindsided herself._

_Last episode, Karrington was pissed off that his girl was gone, and he was gonna give it 110%. He made a pact with Robert to go to the end._

_Connie won herself a blue truck in a reward challenge, and back at camp, Robert and Karrington discussed the fact that Connie should be the next to go, since she was already wealthy. But, according to Robert, she could still win._

_They brought it up to Rebecca, who went back to Shohn. Both of them had no idea what to do about it._

_Shohn ended up winning immunity. And at tribal council, Shohn and Rebecca split their votes. In the end, Connie went home._

_Now only 4 remain._

_Rebecca._

_Shohn._

_Karrington._

_And Robert._

_Tonight, they'll compete in their final immunity challenges. 2 will go on to face the jury. Only one will come out victorious, and become the Sole Survivor._

**Final 4: Karrington, Rebecca, Robert, and Shohn**

**Jury: Erik, Mime, Enoch, Angela, and Connie 'Diane'**

– – – – –

Volcano Day 37

Shohn was upset after the vote.

"_It sucked to vote off Connie, but uh, it had to be done. She had a lot of money back home, and if we kept her, she could've won again. I didn't want that risk." - Shohn_

Rebecca wasn't happy with Shohn, "You know the next vote will be a tie, right?"

Shohn nodded, "Man, I hate that. There is no way we can convince Karrington to vote Robert, or vice versa."

Rebecca nodded, "What we have to do, is to have one of us win immunity, and just pray that the other person doesn't pull the purple rock."

"_I'm really thinking that the next vote will be the infamous purple rock. Me and Shohn are tight, and Karrington and Robert are sticking together now. All we can do is win immunity, and then hope for the best." - Rebecca_

"But, who knows how the immunity challenge will go," noted Shohn, "I mean, what if it isn't 'Fallen Comrades'?"

"Then, just try Shohn," sighed Rebecca, "C'mon! We're this close to the Final 2!"

Shohn nodded, "I'll try as hard as I can babe."

They hugged.

"_Shohn is getting really whiney now. Probably because we have a big chance to screw this up. If he or I go next, then the other follows in suit, if we don't win final immunity." - Rebecca_

Meanwhile, Karrington and Robert were talking.

"Few hours before tribal council," reminded Robert, "You prepared to win immunity?"

Karrington nodded, "Hell yeah! Robert, I've been holding back, but now it's time to kick ASS!"

"_There hasn't been any immunity challenge so far, that hasn't been as THIS important. If I lose, and Robert loses, we might have a good chance of going home. I don't want to lose because of some dumb rock." - Karrington_

"You and I both have inspiration," noted Robert, "You have Angela, and I have my whole tribe. We can do this, I have faith in us."

Karrington smirked, "Your right. Let's ROCK!"

"_I'm not worried about this immunity challenge, unless I have to pull a rock. If I have to pull a rock, I'm gonna die a little on the inside." - Robert_

– – – – –

The Volcano tribe entered tribal council.

"Let's bring in the members of our jury."

"Erik,"

"Mime,"

"Enoch,"

"Angela,"

"And Connie, voted out last tribal council."

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Shohn."

Shohn did so.

"Tonight, I'll be asking you questions based on high school life. First person to answer 5 correct answers wins immunity, and will get a spot in the Final Three."

Everyone got ready.

"First question, do older kids normally pick on younger kids?"

Karrington, Rebecca, and Robert answered 'Yes'.

Shohn answered 'Not really'.

"Karrington, Rebecca, and Robert all got it right! Next question, do all the pretty girls get the guys first?"

Karrington and Rebecca answered, 'Yeah'.

Shohn and Robert answered 'Not normally'.

"Karrington and Rebecca got it right. Next question, do you think that the percentage of all geeky kids in high school is around 20% to 30%?"

Karrington answered 'Yes!'.

Shohn, Rebecca, and Robert answered 'No...'.

"Karrington is right! Karrington has 3 points, Rebecca has 2, and Robert has 1. Next question, do you think that the percentage of all high school jocks getting detention the most is around 60% to 70%?"

Shohn answered 'I think so'.

Rebecca, Robert, and Karrington answered 'Hell no'.

"Shohn is correct. Next question, are all fat kids picked on?"

Karrington and Shohn said 'Sometimes'.

Robert and Rebecca responded with 'Nope'.

"Robert and Rebecca are correct! Next question, are all funny kids funny throughout their high school life?"

Karrington responded with 'Yes!'.

Rebecca, Shohn, and Robert put down 'Uh, no'.

"Karrington is right. Here's where we stand. Karrington needs one more to win immunity. Rebecca has 3, Robert has 2, and Shohn only has 1. Next question, are name the percentage of all deaf students in high schools across America."

Rebecca wrote down '10% to 20%'.

Shohn. Karrington, and Robert wrote down '30% to 35%'.

"Correct answer is 30% to 35%. Which means, Karrington wins immunity!"

Everyone cheered for Karrington.

"Alright, Karrington is safe tonight. It's time to vote, Shohn, your up."

– – –

Robert's Vote: You or Rebecca better pull that rock. I much rather it not be me. Sorry. (Shohn)

Shohn's Vote: Your my only target. Sorry, man. (Robert)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shohn. (He nodded.)

…

Robert. One vote Robert, one vote Shohn.

…

Robert. Two votes Robert, one vote Shohn. (He nodded.)

One vote left...

…

…

…

Shohn. We're tied. 2 votes for Shohn, 2 votes for Robert.

Everyone wasn't so surprised, even the jury wasn't surprised.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Everyone but Karrington will draw rocks."

Robert, Shohn, and Rebecca all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Rebecca.

Shohn sighed in defeat, as he hugged Rebecca good bye.

"Rebecca, in this case, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Rebecca left, waving goodbye.

"You are the Final 3. You have only 2 more days out here, and only one more immunity challenge. Remember, that only one of you will win the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Robert – Rebecca and Shohn

Shohn – Karrington and Robert

– – – – –

Volcano Day 38

Shohn wasn't happy coming back to camp.

"_Rebecca's gone, and now I have no one left on my side. I HAVE to win immunity, or else I'm going off to the jury." - Shohn_

Karrington patted Shohn on the back, "Nice try, man, better luck next time."

Shohn rolled his eyes, "You sound kinda cocky, dude."

Karrington, "What's there to say. It's your own fault that your in this position."

Shohn had nothing to say, as he was right.

"_Voting off Connie was Shohn's mistake. Had he voted Robert off, he'd probably be happy right now." - Karrington_

Soon, Jeff arrived to camp.

"Hello guys!" smiled Jeff.

Everyone welcomed Jeff to camp.

"What is up, Jeff?" greeted Karrington.

Jeff nodded, "Not much, but it's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 13 torches of the 13 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the ocean, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_I had an alliance with Connie and Rebecca the whole game. I would be here with them on this day, if I hadn't been so stupid earlier in the game. Voting off Connie is the reason why I HAVE to win this final challenge. If I lose, then I'm a goner. No doubt." - Shohn_

"_Man, where to start? I had a deal with both Shohn, and then later the sexy Angela. I made it this far, and my name hasn't been written down yet! Like I said, Jeff Probst will not be saying the words, 'The Tribe Has Spoken', to me AT All. I am THAT awesome. I hope the jury thinks so too." - Karrington_

"_Being partially deaf in both ears, it was a huge obstacle for me to overcome. I proved myself that I could survive 38 days out in the ruins of the Marble Zone. I was the underdog throughout the game, after Mime and Enoch left, and I made it this far! I hope I win a million dollars." - Robert_

– – – – –

The 3 arrived at the first torch, Patrick's.

"He was after my ass on Day 1," noted Karrington.

Shohn nodded, "Glad he went home that early."

Then arrived the gamer, Kyle's torch.

"People wanted Enoch out," explained Robert, "And they couldn't, so he went as a hostage."

"I wish I knew the guy," noted Shohn.

Then came Blanca's torch.

"She could've had that necklace." reminded Shohn.

"Like I said," said Robert, "Had she not sided with Enoch, she would've been safe."

Jacob's came next.

"He was the youngest Survivor ever." said Karrington.

"He was quite pervy, yet cracked a lot of jokes." noted Shohn.

Ashton's was next.

"He got what he deserved." noted Robert.

Shohn nodded, "He just tried too hard to save Ryne, and it cost him."

Jett's torch followed suit.

"Good kid, bad luck on his part." noted Karrington.

"If only he stuck with us," noted Shohn, "He might've lasted longer."

Ryne was next.

"He was a cool dude." smiled Shohn.

Karrington nodded, "Too bad he didn't last long enough to the jury."

Erik's torch came next.

"Too much of a player," noted Karrington.

"Had he just stuck with Enoch," noted Robert, "He had a better future in store."

Mime's torch was next.

"Oddly quiet, yet funny as hell!" smiled Karrington.

"Mime was my best friend out here." smiled Robert.

Enoch's torch was coming up next, and the flame was still flowing.

"Oh look," pointed Shohn, "Enoch's torch is still lit."

Robert blew it out, "I hope to make him proud."

Angela's torch followed suit.

"She gives Jada a run for her money!" smirked Karrington, wolf whistling.

Shohn shook his head, "Nah, I think Jada is more beautiful then her. But that's my opinion."

Next up was Diane's, or rather, Connie's.

"I can't believe she was the liar..." sighed Shohn.

"She was like a grandmother to me." noted Karrington.

Last but not least, Rebecca.

"I'm gonna miss her the most." noted Shohn, smiling.

Robert nodded, "She will be remembered for her cuteness."

The Final 3 then moved into their final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Final 3 entered the challenge area.

"Ready for your final immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity, Karrington."

Karrington did so.

"For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will place your hand on the idol, and hold it there, for as long as you can. Your feet will stand on these two pedestals. Last one standing, wins immunity, and gets to decide who'll sit next to them at the final vote."

Everyone got settled into their position.

"Challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes in –

Things were steady at the beginning.

Shohn and Karrington looked more comfortable then Robert did.

– 1 hour in –

But that didn't last long.

Soon, Karrington was beginning to feel numbness in his hand, the one holding onto the idol. But he held on.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in –

Shohn still felt no pain or numbness, as he was trying to stay in this game.

Robert began to feel numbness in his hand, but also his feet, which haven't moved at all for an hour.

– 2 hours in –

Now Shohn was experiencing the small pain that Robert and Karrington were both feeling.

Everyone was getting tired of holding on now.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in –

"I am amazed that we have been standing for 2 hours, and no one has spoken a word."

"We don't want to lose our concentration Jeff-" started Karrington.

But he soon ate those words, as he lost focus, and his foot fell off.

"Karrington is out of the challenge. We're down to Shohn and Robert!"

After some hard fought struggling, one fell off...

…

…

…

…

…

"Shohn is out! ROBERT WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!"

Both Karrington and Shohn cheered for Robert.

"Good job Robert! You have won the final immunity challenge! Tonight, you have a decision. Are you gonna take Shohn or Karrington to the final tribal council. Decide tonight. See you later."

– – – – –

Volcano Day 38

Shohn wasn't happy about losing the challenge.

"_Me losing the challenge, was a huge let down. But still, I have to convince Robert to take me to the end, because I don't think Karrington deserves a chance to win the money. I don't honestly see him needing a chance at all." - Shohn_

Karrington was relaxing behind the ruins.

"_The one day where I don't have to do anything. Robert knows what he needs to do, and that is take Shohn out, because Shohn can beat you in this game. Trust me on that." - Karrington_

Robert was contemplating his decision.

"_Tonight, I have a huge choice tonight. I can either take Shohn, and make a challenge for myself, or go the easy way, and vote Shohn out, and take Karrington. I think Shohn deserves a chance, though. He fought to be here, whereas Karrington just laid back and did nothing, in my mind." - Robert_

– – – – –

The Final 3 entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in our jury,"

"Erik,"

"Mime,"

"Enoch,"

"Angela,"

"Connie,"

"And Rebecca, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome back to tribal council, where tonight, Robert will make a decision on who to take to the top 2. First though, Karrington and Shohn, you guys need to give Robert a reason to take you. Karrington you first."

"Well, I think there's not much to say. If you take Shohn, your chances will lower, but I don't think you can beat either one of us. Good luck choosing one, though." said Karrington.

"What about you Shohn?"

"Well, I'll say one thing. I fought my butt off to make it this far. Sure I made mistakes along the way, but I think I deserve a shot to win. Karrington did nothing, so why reward him? Thank you." said Shohn.

"Alright, it's time to vote. Go vote, Robert."

– – –

Robert's Vote: It's been a pleasure. (?)

– – –

"Once the vote is read the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vote."

…

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Marble, and the last member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Shohn.

Shohn nodded, and grabbed his stuff, "Good luck you two."

"Shohn, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shohn gave a peace sign before leaving.

"The power has now shifted to the jury. 7 people you voted out in one way or another, now hold your fate in their hands. You have one more day out here in the Marble Zone. Embrace it. Enjoy it. Grab your stuff, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Shohn – Robert

– – – – –

Volcano Day 39

Karrington thanked Robert for taking him to the Final 2.

"Thanks again, man," smiled Karrington, "We both have a chance at this, we know it!"

"_I think I see a very non-violet jury coming our way. I think these jurors realize that I outplayed them, and outsmarted them. Robert rode our coattails after his buddies left him, so they have no choice but to vote for moi, (points at himself) since I sure as hell didn't ride coat tails." - Karrington_

"I think we did well to make it here," noted Robert, "I think it'll be a close battle."

Karrington nodded, "Yeah, man. Also, I'm happy that no one ever wrote my name down!"

Robert muttered under his breath, "That's actually a shocker."

"_Karrington is being unbelievably cocky right now. He is bragging about how no one ever wrote his name down, and he's also bragging that it's gonna be a close vote. Actually, I have to disagree. I think Karrington has no chance at winning this. But hey, I could be wrong." - Robert_

"We burning down the camp?" asked Robert.

Karrington shook his head, "Nah. We'll let the cameramen live in it, for now."

Robert chuckled.

"Ready to go head to head?" asked Karrington.

Robert nodded, "I'm ready, man."

The two headed off for final tribal.

– – – – –

The Volcano Tribe headed for Tribal Council.

"Let's bring in your jury,"

"Erik,"

"Mime,"

"Enoch,"

"Angela,"

"Connie,"

"Rebecca,"

"And Shohn, voted out last tribal council."

"Congratulations Robert and Karrington. You've succeeded in making the Final 2. After tonight, there will be one winner. We're going to kick things off by starting with opening statements. Address the jury, and tell them why you deserve the million dollars. Karrington, why don't you start first."

"Very well. Well jury, I played a rough game. I made bad moves, and some good moves, and I think I deserve to win over Robert. Why, because I didn't coat tail. Robert held onto Tomqi after Mime and Enoch left. If you want a true winner, then vote me. Thank you for listening." said Karrington.

"Robert, your up."

"Despite what Karrington said, I actually think I DO deserve to win. I was against a tribe divided, mostly. One side wanted the other side gone, and I was able to slip threw the cracks. I think I prevailed well, and I think I deserve to win your vote. Thanks." said Robert.

"Okay, jury. You will soon get to ask questions or state the obvious to Karrington and Robert in a minute."

– – – – –

"Okay let's start asking questions. Mime will not be asking any questions tonight, and I think you know why. So, Rebecca, get us started."

Rebecca went on up.

"Hello guys!" greeted Rebecca, "My question tonight is, who would you give the million dollars to if you weren't here in the Final 2?"

"Angela, for sure." responded Karrington.

"Probably Enoch or Mime. Can't decide." responded Robert.

Rebecca smiled, and sat down.

"Angela."

Angela went on up.

"Congrats on making it to the Final 2!" smiled Angela, "Robert, my question is for you. When I asked you if you wanted to vote out Shohn back on Day 30, why didn't you do so?"

"I didn't want to risk a tie vote. If we tied, I knew for sure, that I would probably force the rock. That, I didn't want, not that late in the game." replied Robert.

Angela nodded.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." said Angela.

Robert shrugged.

Angela sat back down.

"Connie."

Connie went on up.

"Good day, boys!" greeted Connie, "I want the both of you to tell me, why I should vote for you, without comparing your game to the one sitting next to you. Karrington, you first dear."

"Well, I think I made great alliances, which had to be broken to get here. While I may have betrayed them to get here, I think it was necessary of me to do so. If I stuck with those alliances, I wouldn't be sitting here." expained Karrington.

"Alright. Robert?" asked Connie.

"Well, I was loyal to Enoch and Mime until their demises, and I had to fight to get here. I jumped from alliance to alliance, without truly making deals at all, and tried to stay in. That's basically all I can tell you." expained Robert.

Connie nodded, and sat down.

"Enoch."

Enoch went on up.

"Karrington, my question is for you. If I offered you a spot in the final 2, and you got to sit right next to me, would you accept it?" asked Enoch.

Karrington thought for a minute.

"No." replied Karrington.

"Why?" wondered Enoch.

"You would obviously beat me in the vote. I wanted a chance to win the money, not lose to someone." replied Karrington.

"So, loyalty means nothing to you?" asked Enoch.

Karrington stammered, "Well it does mostly-"

"I'm done listening." interrupted Enoch.

He sat down.

"Erik."

Erik went on up.

"Karrington. We offered you an alliance, and you didn't give into it. Why?" asked Erik.

"If I sided with you and Ryne, it'd be death for me. At the time, I felt secure with Shohn, Rebecca, Connie, and Angela. I didn't want to pull that risk. Sorry, man." replied Karrington.

"S'alright." smiled Erik.

He sat down.

"Shohn, finish us off."

Shohn went up.

"Robert, do you think you represented the deaf community well during this game?" asked Shohn.

"I think so. I mean, my deafness wasn't really a huge topic of discussion during our days together. But, to answer your question, yeah, I believe I represented the deaf community well." replied Robert.

"Alright," nodded Shohn, "Karrington, my home boy, I think you don't deserve to be there. I think I do. But that's just me. People have their opinions. You came in really cocky tonight, and I think that's bad for you son. How can you be so cocky, that's pretty much saying 'I don't want to win Survivor anymore'. That's just sad, man. Show some class. Cockiness will hurt you. Remember that."

He sat down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Erik, your up."

– – – – -

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

In a couple of minutes the votes will be shown. I can't wait to see your reaction to the winner.

So, yeah, Robert won't be in Fans vs. Favorites.

Instead Enoch will take his spot.

Also, Billy is being replaced with Amigo.


	13. Episode 12 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call New York. Karrington, Robert, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole Survivor, and a nice red truck, similar to the one that Connie won. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"GO GO KARRINGTON!"

"ROBERT IS THE MAN!"

First vote,

…

…

Robert.

…

…

Karrington. One vote Karrington, one vote Robert.

…

…

Robert. Two votes Robert, one vote Karrington.

…

…

Robert. Three votes Robert, one vote Karrington.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Marble, is ROBERT!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Robert covering his mouth in shock, since he just won a million dollars. Karrington congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 7 contestants booted, Patrick, Kyle, Blanca, Jacob, Ashton, Jett, and Ryne, soon joined them.

"In one of the closest votes ever, deaf Robert defeated cocky Karrington in a 6-1 vote! Robert is our first true underdog winner ever! He deserved it the most!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my second season of Survivor. Especially to Champ 15, Luigenius, and DonPianta, who were my only loyal readers.

The original boot order was intended to be: 5th Robert, 4th Connie, 3rd Karrington, 2nd Rebecca, 1st Shohn. But I changed my mind. Due to this, Enoch will be in Fans vs. Favorites.

**The Favorites: Amethyst, Amigo, Arlando, Ben, Cynder, Enoch, Freddi, Jacky, Jada, and Sora**

Tomorrow might be the premier of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites. HYPE.


End file.
